The WICKED project
by Midorigirl35
Summary: When Dorothy famously triumphed over the Wicked Witch, we only ever heard one side of the story. "An untold story of an unlikely but profound friendship between two girls who first meet as sorcery students at Shiz University: the blonde and very popular Rapunzel and a misunderstood green girl named Elsa.
1. Cast

The 'Wicked Project'

The untold story of the Witches of Oz.

If you think you know the Wicked Witch of the West, think again...

Cast of Characters:

Elsa Queen: Elphaba Witch of the West

Rapunzel Corona: G(a)linda Witch of the North

Anna Arendale : Nessarose Witch of the East

Jack Frost: Fiyero/ Winkie Prince

Hans Westergard : Boq/Munchkin

Mother Gothel: Madame Morrible Press Secretary/Head of Shiz

Nikolai St North: Wizard/Leader of Oz

Toothless Nick Fury: Dr. Dillamond/Elphaba's Professor

King Arendale: Frex/Govner of Munchkin land

Gerda Queen: Melena/Governess

Vanellope Von schweetz: Shen Shen/Galinda's Friend

Merida Dun Broc: Pfanee/Galinda's Friend

Pitch Black: Chistery/Winged Monkey

Flyn Rider: Head Guard/Ozian Army Member

Hiccup Haddock: Avaric/Fiyero's Servant

Drago Bloodfist: Professer/Dillamond's Replacement

* * *

**A/N The Govner and Governess are based on Elsa's parents from Frozen. There is a reason Pitch is a monkey. Disney is not making this movie fast enough for me.**

**I tried to use as many Dreamworks and Disneys characters that I found appropriate and fit the characters Of 'Wicked.' Don't like it? Tough.**

**This is based on the Broadway musical.**


	2. No One Mourns The Wicked

~Wicked~

_A Sharp pointed hat made from the shadow's of pain and cruelty stood before you until it falls dispersing into dark vapors._

.

This story takes place in a faraway land called Oz. The was sky bright, clouds moved away from the sun to shine as it began to shine its rays over the lands, Just over the horizon you could see the sun reflecting, glistening through the shining point of the Emerald tower, it's brothers and sisters lined along the land creating the Great Emerald City.

Leading into the city was a yellow brick road, it trailed from the city all the way through the country. It passed by Farms, Cross roads, Windmills individual yellow bricks locked together on the pavement until it finally reached all the way to the Munchkin land, but right now along those golden yellow bricks were filled with the dancing footsteps of celebrating Ozians and Munchkins.

"Good news!" They cried in euphoria, colored streamers waved through the air, confetti fell like rain and music echoed through the streets, partners twirled around in pure happiness the despair and fears fell away, evaporating into thin air like chains haven been broken.

The whole land was free from the Wicked Witch of the West.

"She's dead!" They cried in joy the Ozians clothes that was once dark is now in colour once again, top hats and corsets with a variety of colours making the streets full of life, All them joining hands and dancing "The Witch of the West is dead!" They all sang before dancing once again clicking their heals and leaping into the air "The wickedest Witch there ever was," they gossiped planting their feet firmly on the ground "The enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead!" They rejoiced clasping their hands and joining together as they have ridded themselves of this evil menace "Good News! Good News!" They all cheered laughing and cheery planning to fill their tables with feasts upon feasts to their new found freedom from the fear.

"Look," An Ozian called pointing to the sky "It's Punzie!" All heads turned to the Witch of the North gracing them with her presence. All Ozians halted their faces lit up in wonder and joy at the majestic sight the Witch, who was held in a soft colored bubble with a faint pink glow and she floated lower towards them.

The silhouette of the witch was shown her hands held daintly by her sides let risen as if in a short bow, her dress was a silken white along with the tiara sat neatly on her crown, her staff held in her hand and the top resembled the sun and like the sun her smile shone the warmest before the Ozians.

"Yes it's good to see me, isn't it?" She asked with a flair and the Ozians agreed laughing good naturally, the Witch otherly known as Punzie 'Glinda' Corona had appeared before the celebration to give the good news.

She held out a hand "No need to respond that was rhetorical ." her voice, a lyrical note She gave everyone a smile nodding her greeting "Fellow Ozians." she gestured to them all tentatively "Let us be glad, let us be grateful," She looked to the others her golden hair bound in a white ribbon that weaved and plaited her absurdly long yellow hair.

"Let's rejoicfy that goodness could subdue, the Wicked workings of you know who!" The bubble floated over towards the Ozians as Punzie raised her arm to exchange her staff from one hand to the other the bubbles floated over coming from her own transportation

"Isn't it nice to know, that good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by," her green eyes narrowed in mirth sharing the relief of all the towns folk "Outlive a lie, for you and-"

"Punzie!" A Ozian called in question and Punzie stopped turning to him with a curious expression waiting for him to continue "Exactly how dead is she?" He asked and the others turned as well all as expectant of the answer as he was,

Punzie's face turned anxious in understanding giving a curt nod answering in seriousness they've never seen before.

"Well," She started straightening turning to face all of the folk, the crowd listening intently "There has been such rumor and speculation...Innuendo, outuendo," she shrugged back and forth before her eyes narrowed in determination steeling herself "But let me set the record straight. According to the time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the 13th hour," Murmur's came from the crowd as Punzie continued, "A direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes," she answered strongly "The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!" The Ozians erupted in cheers once again.

"No one mourns the wicked!" the Ozian earlier stated in a matter of factually to the other two females "No one crys they won't return." One of them said back to him "No one lays a lily on their grave!"

"The good man scorns the Wicked!" The others joined in agreeing with the notion "Through their lives our children learn!"

"What we miss when we misbehave!" Punzie's bubble lowered further "And goodness knows the wicked lives are lonely." she sang with them as the Ozians danced at her feet "Goodness knows the Wicked die alone," she bent her fingers in a petite wave to a toddler Ozian, also in the celebration too naive to understand.

"It just shows when your Wicked you're left only..." Punzie stepped of her transportation stepping on the yellow bricked pavment with her white heeled feet, bubbles fell and distinguished into the earth "On your own..."

An Ozian took her hand escorting her from her bubble where she nodded her thanks, "Yes goodness knows, the wicked lives are lonely." Ozians appeared and took Punzie's hand and bowed to her, she bowed also nodding to them, she walked over to a couple and took their hands greeting them the others smiled as if the wizard himself blessed them

"Goodness knows, the wicked cry alone." Punzie stood taller waving politely to the crowds where the others danced.

"Nothing grows for the Wicked,

They reap only...what they've sewn." Punzie walked to some Ozians who looked excited at her presence she stroked the girls face gently while holding the boys hand, feeling courage's the girl asked

"Punzie? Why does wickedness happen?" The witch of the north nodded raising a finger "That is a good question, one that many find confusifying." As the others crowded around to listen, Punzie asked "Are people born wicked? or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all she had a father, she had a mother as so many do..."

.

_Years before..._

_._

Frex the Governor or Munchkin land had to leave his beautiful wife to go on a business trip oh how he hated to part from his adored... but as it was he had to leave her alone. On the doorstep to their house his carriage awaiting his wife Melena appeared giving him his hat he took the item and his hand fell over hers, his hazelnut eyes warmed at the sight of her beautiful face,

"How I hate to go and leave you lonely." he admitted with a sigh he cradled her face with his hand as her pale cheeks flushed and she looked away with a smile she only shrugged her pale blue eyes meeting his own.

"That's alright it's only just one night." Frex placed his hat on top of his head, then he held out his other hand that she took slowly as he took her other one bringing her closer to him

"But know that you're here in my heart while I'm out of your sight." he leaned forward kissing her on the cheek Melena held the urge to flinch when his bushy mustache tickled her cheek. He let go of her hands and left to his carriage giving her a parting wave and she took a step forward waving him goodbye.

But as soon as he was gone her smile faded turning into a scowl rubbing at her cheek as if the thought of those man's lips on her skin physically burned her.

.

_"And... like all families, they had their secrets." Punzie said to the Ozians telling them the tale._

_._

Melena opened the door as the stranger stepped inside her home covered in dashing green clothes.

"Have another drink my dark haired beauty." he advised waving, taunting her with the green bottle in his hand "I've got one more night left here in town." her arms wrapped around him as he slipped her around in a twirl holding the bottle out of reach when she made a grab for it.

"So have another drink of this green elixer," she clung closer as he spun her around towards the bedroom "And we have ourselves a little mixer." he dipped her body down holding on and gazing into those pale blue eyes "Have another little swallow little lady," her hand splayed over his cheek bringing his head closer as the bedroom door slammed open "And follow me down." And melena took a swallow from the elixar before kissing the man fully sharing the drink between them.

_"And of course, from the moment she was born she was...well, different!"_

_._

Melena cried out in agony "Ah!" Frex gasped jumping forward before ushering his wife to the bed as the mid wife Elinor who had bear like features had came prepared for the birth of Melena's child.

"It's coming!"

"Now?" Frex asked in disbelief, his awe covered in slight anxiety "The baby's coming!" she said again in excitment.

"But how?" he asked wanting to see it, is it a boy? or a girl?

"I see a nose!"

"I see a curl!" They said in awe, this is it! "It's a Healthy, Perfect, Lovely Little-"

They both screamed in terror, Melena gasped eyes wide in panic "What is it- What's worng?"

"How can it be?" the two asked in barely concealed horror not answering Melena they were too stunned to do anything but...question.

"What does it mean!?" Frex cried his hands locking through his hair golden chestnut hair "it's atrocious!" Elinor cried glancing back at the abomination "It's obscene." Frex gasped covering his eyes "Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unnaturally-"

Elinor held the child eyes wide in horror "Green!" Melena fell back with an exhausted moan the bed chamber was silent no one dared speak until Elinor held the baby close wondering why it wasn't crying and tilted her furry head in confusion before moving towards Frex to give him his child.

"Take it away." He growled lowly surprising the ebony furred bear, Elinor moved back her brown eyes wide unaware of Melena sitting up her hands out stretched for her daughter.

when Elinor moved again frex glared "Take it away!" he screamed and Elinor took a step back in fright Frex turned in anger and slammed the door behind him, melena cried out her arms outstretched for both her husband and her daughter.

And both seemed out of reach.

.

"So you see, It couldn't of been easy." Punzie concluded her eyes scrunched in sorrow "No one mourns the Wicked!" the Ozians as if reminding Punzie not to be sympathetic for their enemy. Punzie stepped forward towards her bubble she lifted her pink skirts stepping onto the transport the Ozians helping her in politely and she giggled smiling her thanks when she turned she had begun to ascend into the air.

"Now at last she's dead and gone!" they sang in relief "Now at last there's a joy throughout the land!" they sang as if they were plagued for centuries enslaved by the fear "And goodness knows, we know what goodness is." they said so sure of themselves "Goodness knows, the Wicked die alone."

"She died alone." Punzie chorused with them "Woe to those, who spurn what goodness there are shown!"

"No one mourns the wicked," The Ozians said looking up to Punzie with such trust and devotion "Good news!" Punzie sang along with them "No one mourns the Wicked!"

"Good news!" The Ozians laughed throwing more confetti into the air

"No one mourns...the Wicked..."

"Wicked!"

"Wicked!"

* * *

**A/N Okay Here is the prologue of the first installment. I love Wicked so much and there are times when I crave to watch it but the musical (sadly) is not on DVD to watch, And the one I am accustomed to on youtube is no longer online and that happened to be my favourite, but music wise I love Idina Menzels version any time. **

**Song used: Idina Menzel Wicked Soundtrack "No One Mourns The Wicked."**


	3. Dear Old Shiz

Wicked

_In the open Fields of the emerald city a celebration was held. where they celebrating the death of witch?  
or the wickedness..._

.

Punzie laughed breathlessly "Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizards unexpected departure. So, if there are no further questions..."

"Punzie!" A voice called out and her attention was drawn to the Ozian who had a finger to his chin frowning slightly "Is it true you were her friend?" all who were present gasped at such a notion even Punzie looked shocked, another Ozian cuffed the man over the head for uttering such nonsense.

But Punzie looked rather frazzled "Well, I...you see...um...yes." she admitted which caused all the ozians to gasp (if possible) louder.

Punzie waved at them making air quotations "Well it depend's what you mean by friend." Punzie turns and scowls motioning the bubble to descend before stepping back onto the yellow brick road "I did know her. That is...our paths did cross...at school." She smiled sadly at the thought of her old school, before seeing there faces and reassured "But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young."

She recalled it, the structure of the tall building the courtyard filled with students with their belongings saying farewell to their families. The dorms were large enough to hold them all, it was a professional university that held only the best of students ones who were talented, intelligent or...rich.

.

O, Hallowed Halls and Vine Drapped Walls

The proudliest Site There Is.

When Grey and Seer Our Hair Hath Turned

We Shall Still Revere The Lessons Learned

In Our Days At Dear Old Shiz

In Our Days At Dear Old Shiz...

.

Carriages aligned towards the school entrance the lobby was full of students with bags filled with their belongings and carriage after carriage pulled, Suddenly one in particular stopped at the school entrance and opened slowly and out stepped a figure the shadows of the carriage no longer hiding her appearance as a luminous green hand pulled the door outwards stepping out into the light, a girl barely a woman yet with bright intelligent eyes, blue like her mothers with long raven colored hair tied in a plait that hung of her shoulder loosely covered by a tight navy colored hat along with the uniform of the school she will be attending from now on.

Elsa felt so excited and giddy to be here, here of all places at Shiz university once she stepped out with her briefcase she turned into a group of people they all screamed the woman fainting and the boys caught her just in time giving Elsa wary looks before scurrying of to the others. her smile faded a bit but continued on ignoring it, she moved to settle her bags down and then to sort out their room arrangements others appeared in her way flinching and jumping as if she was carrying the plague. Suddenly a short Munchkin boy bumped into her before falling back,wards Elsa stared at him and he stared back in obvious fright and even from here she could see him quivering like a leaf.

she moved aside gesturing in a allow you he moved past hastedly and joined the others before a white carriage appeared and the students saw a lady walk out her bags been carried by others to place at the school entrance Vanellope and Merida appeared saw the girl near them,

She had long blonde hair, pinned into a bun her school outfit looking sheek and expensive.  
.

As soon as the girl was settled the others turned slowly to Elsa giving her odd looks and Elsa stared right back, it was silent judgement and questions obvious on their faces. Elsa barely blinked which was starting to freak the others out. 

"What?" she said and at last raising an eyebrow at them, when no one responded she asked doubviously "What are you looking at? oh do I have something in my teeth?" she pointed to her teeth and smilied showing all her pearly whites with obvious sarcasm before slamming her bag onto the ground with a harsh bang making the others jump "Alright let's get this over with." She rounded on the closest people there getting in their faces "No I am not seasick." she growled then moving to the red capped munchkin she bumbped into before "Yes I've always been green, No I have never chewed grass as a child!" she jabbed a finger at another students chest who squeked in fear.

"Elsa!"

she heard her father yell in outrage stepping forward while wheeling her little sister Anna towards the courtyard her sister stared at Elsa like she was seeing her for the first time.

But the elder sister turned swiftly still angry her voice raising an octave the more angry she was "Oh, this is my younger sister Anna and as you can see she is a perfectly normal colour!" Frex grabbed Elsa's arm dragging her back his face flushed in embarestment his grip tightened "Elsa stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason-"

"I know!" Elsa yelled before calming down but still agitated "To look after Anna." Frex let her go before taking a box he had tied to the carrige and turned stroking his daughters hair "My precious little girl, a parting gift." Anna shook her head denying him "No father-" her breath hitched when he opened the the container, she gasped instantly holding out her hand and taking it her eyes widening firther "J-jeweled shoes!?"

Elsa's jaw slackened at the scene before standing straighter "As befits of future governess of Munchkin Land." Her father said kissing her forehead he turned to Elsa slamming the box shut with a slam when she neared and Elsa blinked a little startled but payed attention when her father spoke "Elsa, take care of your sister," he leaned close almost scowling "And try not to talk so much." When their father departed Anna noticed Elsa's look "Elsa..." Anna sighed, knowing full well how unfair it was how their father treated the eldest. But Elsa only waved it of with a smile before shrugging "Well, what could have gotten me? I clash with everything."

"Welcome, New students!" A voice called and everyone turned to see a woman with long black hair held in a bun with a stray black curl her eyes grey and judging her clothes a dark burgendy with a clip board in hand her voice raised an octave as if she was singing.

"I am Madame Gothel, Headmistress here at Shiz University." She announced with a warm smile she turned to the others informing "And weather you're here to study logic, Literature or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hope for..." Gothel trailed of and looked at the blonde girl flipping her hair backwards from her face and she raised an eyebrow "Some of you." she licked her lips before getting back the track. "Now, regarding room assighments, Elsa and Anna Raise your hands?" But the girl stepped forward with her hand raised "Yes, is this regarding room assignments?" Gothel asked with a slight frown, The girl stopped at her feet with a hop having a bright smile that made Gothel hiss.

"Oh Madame Thank you for asking, But Ive already been assigned a private suite..." All the other students gasped in disappointment and the girl noticed and waved "But you can all come visit me whenever you want!" she reassured and the others sighed in relief. Vanellope waved her arm forward "How good of you!" Merida nodded "You are so good." the girl shook her head "No I'm not!" she scoffed but the two nodded today "Yes you are!" She giggled waving her hair behind her "Now stop!"

"Do you have a question?" Gothel asked her patience waning, and the girl nodded getting on topic "yes, you see I am Rapunzel Corona of the Upperuplands?" She asked but Gothel only stared only blinking slowly and Rapunzel's smile faded a bit "I've applied," She started hooking her arm around Gothels shoulder leading her away. Gothel gave her hand a wary look before focusing back on the blonde "To your sorcery Seminar, And indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz, to Study Sorcery with you." Rapunzel turned to Gothel hopefully "Perhaps you read my essay," she stopped placing her other hand high with a flair "'Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point'" she turned with an expectant stare but Gothel only raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..." she slowly turned and peeled Rapunzel's hand of her shoulder "However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along."

"Well exactly!" Rapunzel said referring to herself but Gothel only hummed until a voice interrupted their conversation, thankfully.

"Madame, we have not yet received our room assignments." Gothel turned instantly happy for the distraction. "Yes, yes of course!" she turned towards the two and her eyes looked onto Anna and her face morphed in pity "Oh you must be Miss Nessarose, the Governors daughter," she stroked her face delictatly "What a tragecially beautiful face you have!" Until something tapped her shoulder Gothel turned and screamed then stopped "Why y-you must be," Elsa nodded with a sheepish smile "I'm the other daughter." she turned serious her eyes narrowed "I'm Beautifully tragic." Gothel only gaped stuttering on her words "Yes, Yes I'm sure your very bright."

Rapunzel snorted "Bright? She's Phosphorescent." Elsa whirled on her her blue eyes glared hatefully taking a powerful step forward towards the blonde girl to throttle her until Gothel grabbed her arm.

"I don't seem to have you on my list, dear. Oh well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you." While they were discussing dilemma Rapunzel turned to her new friends Merida and Rapunzel and glanced back to Gothel "Y'know, I don't even think she read my essay." she mumbled and Vanellope nodded "That's so unfair." Hans the munchkin boy who bumped into Elsa ran forward "You should say something!" but then faltered when Rapunzel turned looking at him, he felt his heart speed up until she turned back to her friends "Should I?" and Merida and Vanellope nodded in encouragement "Do it!"

But this happened just as Gothel turned holding Elsa's hand "Now, Which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with miss Elsa?" Rapunzel not paying attention raised her hand "Madame Gothel..."

"Thank you dear. Oh how very good of you!"

"What?" Rapunzel blinked "Miss, Elsa, you may share with Miss Rapunzel." Gothel placed she put Rapunzel's hand and Elsa's hand together both their heads shot up in horror and there hands shot back as if they'd been burned "What!" they both screamed moving backwards. Gothel turned to the sisters while Rapunzel ran back to her friends holding her hand as if it was contaminated.

"The Governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So,I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment..." Elsa's gaped barely breathing at what the Head mistress was saying But Gothel continued "...Where I can assist her as needed." That's when Gothel took a hold of the handles about to wheel Anna towards her private quarters Elsa wasn't having she ran to them arms outstretched "But Madame," she tried to reason trying to keep the hysteria down, but her panic had risen when Gothel continued on.

"Elsa I'll be fine." Anna reassured but Elsa's head was shaking "No-no, I've always looked after my sister!" But Gothel only turned to the others "Everyone to your dormitories." Elsa only stared "But Madame...Let her go!" She screamed her arms outstretched and Gothel screamed as the handles were wrenched out of her hands even Anna was crying griping the arm rest for dear life as the wheelchair moved on it's own, wheeling itself backwards towards Elsa where her hands locked onto the handles, Elsa was panting slowly as was Anna her eyes wide in shock,

Gothel stared her hands barely covering her mouth "H-how did you...do that?" Even Rapunzel and the others stared "How did she do that?" Slight envy spilled into her tone.

"Elsa!" Anna cried her head turning to her elder sister in ashamed betrayal "You promised it would be different here!" Gothel eyes widened "You mean this has happened before?" She asked and Elsa looked like a deer in the headlights opening her mouth to say something before closing it again until she caved in "Um, I..." she moved forward to Gothel where the other students cried out shielding themselves with their bags "Something just c-comes over me sometimes," Elsa explained obviously stressed "I'm Sorry, Madame." Elsa sighed ashamed before moving to Anna and knelled at her feet to apologies, but Gothel shook her head.

"What!?" she gasped running forward "Never apologies for talent!" Both Elsa and Anna's faces morphed into confusion both turned to Gothel their heads slightly tilted Gothel placed her hand on Gothels shoulder "Talent is a gift! and that is my exact talent-encouraging talent!" Gothel turned back to Elsa with a warm smile "Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" Gothel asked and Elsa blinked not sure what to say "S-sorcery?" Elsa said numbly still in shock, she wasn't in trouble?

Gothel nodded already making up her mind "I will tutor you myself."Gothel stood straighter while helping Elsa to her feet. "And I won't take no other students." Rapunzel who was watching the whole scene gasped in horror

"What!?"

* * *

**A/N I HATE how this things is messing up my paragraphs god dammit!**

**Okay, I'm calm...I'm going exactly by the story nothings added in and nothing has been removed, so if you haven't seen the Broadway musical then you're reading it. You are reading the Broadway musical Wicked. Right now. Are you enjoying it?**  
**And the scenes are going by the soundtrack I advise you read this again with the soundtrack it would make a little bit more sense.**

**Song Used: Wicked Soundtrack Dear Old Shiz**


	4. The Wizard and I

Wicked

_With Power comes great responsibility, _

_at least that's what the powerful ones are told..._

Gothel took Elsa's hand pale grey looking into blue eyes, "Oh miss Elsa, Many years I have waited for a gift like your's to appear." Gothel expressed with her hands looking away with a exited gleam in her eye "Why I predict the Wizard could make you his Magic, Grand vizier!" Gothel turned back to Elsa patting her head "My dear, my dear, I'll write at once to the Wizard! Tell him of you in advance." Gothel stroked Elsa's face "With a talent like your's dear there is a definish chance." Gothel nodded seriously "If you work as you should," She took Anna's wheel chair but before she left gave her one more parting word "You'll be making good." Before Gothel left Rapunzel called out desperately "M-Madame Gothel-"

"Not now dearest." and she left taking Anna and wheeled her away to their private quarters. Rapunzel took a step back stared in a daze "Somethings wrong...I didn't get my way..?" before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head her body falling limp to gravity as her friends cried out catching Rapunzel from her dead faint.

Merida and Vanellope hefted Rapunzel towards the nurses office, but Elsa only turned blinking in shock. 

"Did that really just happen?" Elsa asked not believing it "Have I actually understood...?" She stood up slowly looking down at her hands "This weird quirk I've tried to surprise or hide... is a talent? That could help me meet the wizard. If I make good...So I'll make good." Elsa nodded determinedly before grabbing her suitcase and moving it to her side.

"When I meet the wizard, Once I prove my worth, and then I meet the wizard, what I've waited for since-" Elsa stopped before shrugged "Well since birth- And with all his wizard wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded." She shook her head she waved that thought away "Do you think the Wizard is...dumb- Or like munchkins so small minded- No!"

Elsa turned from the courtyard "He'll say to me 'I see who you truly are, a girl on whom I can rely.'" Elsa bit her lip to stop the smile from spreading on her face but she couldn't help it. She skipped up the steps towards the building and crossed through "And that's how we'll begin the wizard and I." she turned a sharp right in the corridor while a group of teens turned as well before screaming and scattering around Elsa like she was the plague. She watched with with a frown.

"Once I'm with the wizard, my whole life will change. Cuz once you're with the wizard," Elsa pointed harshly in the teens direction "No one _thinks_ you're strange." Elsa turned with a sigh while kicking the ground with her toe "No Father is not proud of you...no sister acts ashamed." Elsa looked up hopefully "And all of Oz has to love you, when by the wizard your acclaimed." She held her arms upwards before bowing with a smile "And this gift or this curse," Elsa said doubtfully looking at her green skinned hands before shaking her head "That I have inside, Maybe at last I'll know why." Elsa closed her fists before grinning grabbing her case and swung it closer to herself with a broad grin "When we are hand in hand the wizard and I..." She stepped into the gardens of Shiz where everyone around payed no attention to her,

Elsa placed her case down and stood on top of it straightening herself up with a barely concealed grin trying to act serious "And one day he'll say to me," She stopped changing her voice pitch lower to resemble the wizard "Elsa, a girl who is so superior, shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have matching exterior? And since folks here to an obsured degree seem fixated on you verdigris," At this Elsa couldn't stop her smile shifting awkwardly on her case while gesturing to herself.

"Would it be alright by you, if I degreenify you?" Elsa shook her head waving at the imaginary wizard of "And of course that's not important to me," until she brightened nodding "Alright! why not?' I'll reply!" she jumped of her case grabbing it before stepping around the fountain dancing swiftly around the water "Oh what a pair we'll be the wizard and I, yes what a pair we'll be the wizard and..." Elsa trailed of looking into the water rippling soflty showing her reflection and when the water glistened with spots of white light from the sun. Elsa found herself entranced...

"Unlimited...my future is unlimited." She looked up her eyes wide in wonder "And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy I know..." she shook her head smiling fondly before placing her case down onto the cartridges where they would be taken to her room. "It sounds truly crazy...and true the visions hazy."

She stood taller "But I swear someday they'll be," she held her arms out wider "A celebration through out Oz, that's all to do with me!" Elsa jumped from the fountain getting nearer to the forest surrounding the school premises "And I'll stand there with the wizard, Feeling things I've never felt." Elsa leaned against the tree placing her hand over her head "And though I'll never show it I'd be so happy I could...melt." She gasped before turning swiftly running deeper into the forest.

"And so it will be for the rest of my life," she grabbed a branch hefting herself up leaping over a log before swiftly ducking under a few more branches running through the twists and turns of the forest "And I'll want nothing else 'till I die." She jumped over a few branches seeing light shine through the trees and when he walked out she was on a mountain side overlooking all of Oz and she saw the emerald city in the distance "Held in such high esteem." She stepped forward her hands clenched "When people see me they will scream," she jumped at the edge "And half of Oz's favorite team!" she sang her arms outstretched

"The Wizard...And I!" she sang face full of joy as the sun was held high in the sky reflecting of the emerald city in the distance.

* * *

**A/N The Third Installment for the Wicked Project. I hope you are all enjoying it so far ^v^ I'm going by song so it would be nice and you can understand the chapter's better when you listen to the music and read at the same time.**

**Song used: Wicked Soundtrack The wizard and I**


	5. What is this feeling?

Wicked

_Strong relationships are created_

_ through tough and harsh conflict..._

In the dormitories of Shiz through a large window that was patterned in a diamond shape if you looked in you would see a room split in half one side pink with a large bed filled with teddy bears and heart shaped pillows and on one side was a dresser with a large mirror along with pink fuzzy gel pens and a pale pink letter at the desk, on the other side it was the same but either black or green, a normal looking dresser kinda sorry looking compared to the pink one although her stationary was neater than the pink one, both Girls in their respectable room spaced sat at their desks writing their letters to their family.

Rapunzel started her legs crossed and leaning on on arm while the other was writing finishing her words with a curl "Dearest, darlingest Momsy and Popsicle." She said aloud and Elsa gave her a scowl before turning to her own letter "My dear Father." she began and they both described their issues.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz," Elsa wrote swiftly "But, of Course I'll care for Anna..." Rapunzel even sat straighter "But, Of course I'll rise above it..." she said proudly before nodding on her lip "For I know," she and Elsa thought "That's how you want me to respond." At this they turned and scowled at each over "Yes."

"There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..." Rapunzel had to frown giving Elsa an odd look trying to describe her "Unusually, and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..." Elsa only stared her eyes narrowed one eyebrow raised "Blonde."

Both dragged there hands along the table before taking their letters and folding it, then tucked it in their pockets twice.

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Rapunzel growled still glaring Elsa only scoffed "I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you." she punctured the words with the rage she felt Rapunzel turned away "My pulse is rushing..." Elsa turned too placing a hand on her head "My head is reeling," Rapunzel looked in the mirror and said in a slight panic "My face is flushing"

"What is this feeling!" They said in frustration both standing with their arms outstretched in a sort of shrug "Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?" They placed their hands to their chins face scrunched in thought before both their eyes widened in realization.

"Yes." They both said at the same time there eyes turning towards each over "Loathing." they both hit their palm with their fist in confirmation before moving towards each over becoming animated "Unadulterated loathing!" Rapunzel looked Elsa up and down with a critical scowl "For your face."

"Your voice."

Rapunzel held her hands out with a cry "Your clothing!" she cried exasperated until they both growled "Lets just say I loathe it all." they circled each over staring the other down "Every little trait," Rapunzel flicked her head back and Elsa mimicked Rapunzels move's with an eye roll "However small." and Rapunzel scowled indignant before moving forward with a glare "Makes my very flesh begin to crawl." Elsa moved forward too "With simple utter loathing," they began to circle each over green eyes glaring back at blue both narrowed in irritation "There's a strange exhilaration, In such total detestation." Elsa grabbed the door throwing it open, they were supposed to be going to class of course Rapunzel stared but Elsa held her hand out and Rapunzel only huffed before saunting out, Elsa's eye twitched before shutting the door behind her "It's so pure, so strong." when the walked the corridors side by side they were still growling at each over.

"Though I admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last." The other students were watching staring at Elsa and listening in on their conversation "And I will be loathing, loathing you, my whole life long!" The other students moved to Rapunzel "Dear Rapunzel you are just too good!" She looked startled before scoffing wave them of with a fake "nah I'm not." "How do you stand it I don't think I could." at this they glared at Elsa who had her back turned with her arms crossed silently fuming "She's a terror she's a tartar! We don't mean to show a bias but Rapunzel you're a martyr!" They all approved but Elsa only rolled her eyes not caring for a single word.

Until Rapunzel spoke "Well, these things are sent to try us!" Elsa turned eyes wide before growling and Rapunzel only stuck her tongue out at her. "Poor Rapunzel forced to reside," Rapunzel only crossed her arms looking smug while Elsa clenched her fists striding forward before being stopped by the others comments "With someone so disgusted." Elsa glared at them at the others looked away awkwardly moving fast away as she stepped forward but the other students moved back to Rapunzel "We want to tell you, we're all on your side."

Rapunzel moved forward too ready to start a fight "What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment," They both circled each over eyes narrowed hands balled at their sides "I laid eyes on you!" They both moved away "My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling..."

"We loathe it all," the students chorused in "Oh what is this feeling!?" Elsa and Rapunzel sang keeping their eyes locked on each other "Does it have a name,"

"Yes." They both said moving away from each their hands balled stopping themselves from attacking the other "There's a strange exhilaration," Elsa smirked coyly flipping her hair like Rapunzels before pulled a face snidely at the blonde girl who gaped in standing rigged while ELsa snickered at her expression.

"In such total detestation" They both turned away but Elsa grinned in mischief at the crowd of students gathered around and Rapunzel who was at the front Elsa grinned and moved back and hid among them, Rapunzel turned back around Elsa was gone. she frowned "It's so pure, its so strong!" Rapunzel looked around but the uniforms blurred together and she couldn't see her. "Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!" she said moving around stealthy high alert waiting for the green menace to pounce.

"And I will be loathing, for-forever." they both sang while Rapunzel turned she could hear Elsa's voice but couldn't see her, her green eyes were wide and fearful glancing around moving closer with her group while Elsa's head peeked over their heads before ducking again the crowd was moving too looking for the green skinned hellion.

"Loathing, truly deeply loathing you!" until Elsa jumped out grabbing Rapunzel's shoulder and spinning her around, Rapunzel jumped in fright before her eyes narrowed in anger before they both took a breath "My whole life long!" At this the crowd and Rapunzel stared at Elsa criticizing her immensely until Elsa brought her hands up bending her fingers into claws and yelled

"Boo!"

Rapunzel screamed which earned Elsa to start cackling madly at the ruffled Blondie.

**A/N I always wondered about bloopers, so this is what was going through my head while writing this installment.**

**Rapunzel glared up at Elsa, until her face scrunched up "Breath mint?" Elsa covered her mouth eyes wide in shock "I am so sorry," she nearly laughed Rapunzel even giggling**

**"Cut!" **

**Everyone else laughed "Lay of the chocolate next time!" **


	6. Something Bad

Wicked.

_"One must be cunning and wicked in this world." _

_― Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace_

Before they knew it, the girls had realized they were standing outside their classroom. The bell had just sounded, and the only thing Rapunzel could do was sneer and walk into her class as Elsa began walking just behind her with a triumphant smirk.

Until she saw she was sitting on her desk alone but shrugged placing down her bag and retrieving out her notebook. That was when she heard murmur's and comments flying around. Elsa soon felt her good mood start to vanish but thankfully that's when the teacher appeared "Settle down, now!" All the others stared but Elsa otherwise was unfazed.

Instead of a human looking teacher in place was an Ebony colored Dragon. He had large intelligent green eyes the pupils were large making him look more cute instead of ferocious, which was how Dragons were portrayed nowadays.

He held papers in his hand and gave a gumy smile which caused the others to snicker, muttering toothless, Elsa scowled but that didn't dampen the professors mood "I have read most of your recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress!" he said cheerfully handing the papers to Hans to pass around to the class and straightened "Although some of us tend to favor form over content...Ms Punzie." Dr Toothless turned to the girl at hand but she looked confused "It's RApunzel with a RA." Dr Toothles nodded "Excuse me, RAWpunzie." At this it made her frown even more "I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name."

Elsa had, had it she stood up slamming down her notebook before walking over to the blonde haired spazz and poked her on the nose "Well maybe Pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Toothless's life!" She growled out with each poke her whole form shaking, enraged "Maybe he's not like other Professors-Maybe some of us are different!" At this Rapunzel and her group looked stunned until she scoffed her lip curling into a cruel smile "Oh, It seem's the artichoke is steamed." She gave Vanellope a sidelong glance as the two behind giggled into fits of laughter and soon the others were joining in.

Elsa was furious ready to strangle that little blonde piece of-

"Class, Class!" Toothless roared the second time before sighing "Miss Elsa has a point! As you know I am the sole animal on the faculty. The Night Fury, as it were. But it wasn't always this way." He held Elsa's arm and guided her back to her seat where she sat albit stubbornly, Before he turned expressing with his paws the wonders of the University before their time. "Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was!"

Toothless smiled again but the others were actually interested in his story than his missing teeth he waved pointing at an imaginary hall beseeching the others to see it "Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonet. A snow leopard solving an equation, a wildebeest waving philosophic! Don't you see, dear students...how our dear Oz is becoming less and less..." Toothless glanced at Elsa before smiling sadly "Colorful. Now!"

He saw loudly walking around the class "Who can tell me what sent these events into motion?" he asked and Elsa's hand shot up "From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought." Toothless nodded pointing with a snap "Exactly right!" he turned again "Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the team "Scapegoat?" he asked expectantly but only Elsa's hand was raised he turned with a tired sigh "Someone besides Miss Elsa? Ah, yes Miss Punzie?"

Rapunzel stood up "It's Rapunzel...with a RA. And I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and Toothless chuckled shaking his head before turning to the board"Well...perhaps these questions will enlighten...you..." he trailed of and a gasp rang out through the class. Until a deafening silence hung over them.

Elsa mouth fell open, her blood running cold as in upper class red letters said unabashedly

"ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD."

Toothless mouth opened before shutting before turning swiftly "Who is responsible for this?" his voice a low whisper and the others dared breath, never mind speak. "I am waiting for an answer." When no one spoke Toothless stared them down his pupils now in sharp slits looking more manatic than before. "Very well, that will be all for today," he breathed through his nostrils steam puffing through and turned away when no one moved he glared at them before his retractable teeth showed snarling at them "You heard me, Class dismissed!" That got them moving seats moved with loud scrapes bags being grabbed and feet scampering to get out the room all student's moving hastily out of the door.

Elsa stood slowly putting her bag on her shoulder and walked towards Anna before turning to the dragon who sat with his back hunched Elsa bit her lip before turning to her little sister "You go ahead, Anna." She advised her sister frowned before turning slowly then wheeled herself out. She turned to the board with a sigh looking at it sympathetically "Animals should be seen and not heard..." Toothless turned "Oh Miss Elsa, Don't worry about me," he waved her off "Go along and enjoy you're friends."

Elsa moved forward gesturing "Oh that's alright. I have no friends." Elsa stopped before him her eyes looking up hopefully at the dragon "Would you like to share my lunch?" Toothless only smiled his own eyes lighting up "Oh, Thank you. How kind." They both sat on the desks Elsa unwrapping her sandwich before passing the paper to toothless who took it gratefully and munched on it.

Until his green eyes flickered towards the board and his ears lowered down cast "I seem to have lost my appetite." he sighed placing the paper down. Elsa frowned "You shouldn't let statements like that bother you-I mean I always do- but you shouldn't." she advised but Toothless shook his head "Oh miss Elsa, If it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But...the things one hears these days, dreadful things!"

He sat looking around nervously as if he would be heard, "I've heard of an Ox, a professor from Quoz no long permitted to teach. Who has lost all powers of speech." Elsa blinked in stunned shock at what she was hearing "And an owl from munchkin rock, A Vicar with a thriving flock, forbidden to preech. Now he only can screech. Only a rumor, but still enough to give pause to anyone with paws. Something bad is happening in Oz." Elsa gaped

"Something Bad? Happening in Oz."

"under the surface!" Toothless said pointing his paw "Behind the scene, something baaahh-" Toothless froze placing a paw over his mouth even Elsa was stunned "Dr. toothless, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?" Toothless shook his head clearing his throat "No, I don't know what came over me." Elsa stood up with her shoulders set "So, you're saying that there are animals who have...somehow forgotten how to speak? Is that possible?" Toothless looked down "Well, With so much pressure not to-"

"Dr. Toothless!" Madame Gothel said stepping into the classroom her eyes wide in panic "I heard there was some sort of disturbance in class. Are you alright, Doctor?" She asked before stopping seeing Elsa and blinked dumbly "Oh Miss Elsa, You're still here?" She asked with a confused expression "I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now." Elsa stepped forward "Yes Madame, Ordinarily I would be, but..." she turned to Dr Toothless who only looked aware too preoccupied with some model.

Gothel titled her head "But what?" she took a breath looking disappointed "I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanding mistress and if one's ambitions of meeting the wizard." She glanced at Toothless with a strange look that Elsa couldn't decipher "I'm sure Doctor Toothless see's my point." Before she turned swiftly and left Elsa stared before sighing "I'd better go," she turned to the Professor seriously strapping her back around her shoulder "If something bad is happening to the animals then someone has to tell the wizard. That's why we have a wizard." Elsa said reassuring with a breathless smile "So nothing bad." Toothless nodded with a chuckle "Quite right,"

"Nothing all that bad." Elsa giggled a little knowing it was nothing to worry about "Nothing truly baaa-" Elsa looked startled and Toothless covered his mouth "Sorry...Bad." Before he strode away to his office while Elsa watched after him "It couldn't happen here," She turned frowning,

"In Oz..." she turned hastily to her next class.

* * *

**A/N Well It's slowly coming around! Also- BLOOPER**

**Toothless turned "Oh Miss Elsa, Don't worry about me," he waved her off "Go along and enjoy you're friends."**

**"I already enjoyed them. They were delicious." Toothless stared as did Elsa **

** "Whut?"**


	7. Dancing Through Life

Wicked.

_At Shiz unniversity there was a change in the winds,_

_ east to west..._

Outside the university of Shiz, students pedaled on bikes while others sat around a statue of the Wizard Of Oz. Students reading books and studying, Elsa walked forward reading from her own encyclopedia from Madame Gothel.

Suddenly the silence was pierced by a loud screech and a yell "Hey!" Elsa cried falling over nearly becoming a green pancake, The cart that nearly ran her over stopped with a screech the driver turned in a red uniform with a cap covering his shaggy brown hair he turned with a glare his green eyes narrowed.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled and the boy blinked looking her up and down but shook his head holding his hand out gesturing to the boy lounging in the cart his leg dangling outside haphazardly while he snored "Please Miss, He's asleep!" Elsa turned to the boy and glared "Well I can see that!" she stepped forward gripping her book and slamming it across the cart with a bang and the boy jostled awake with a yelp before she yelled "Hey, you! wake up you!" The driver gasped "Young lady, do you even realize who this is!?" Elsa turned to the boy who had too many freckles to count before snidely saying "No, I don't care who this is!" she mocked before turning back to the waking brunette "It's your cart that nearly knocked me over and your sleeping!?" The boy only smirked "Of course, Its daytime." he said as if that was the most obvious thing to say.

She gaped taking a step back when the boy climbed out of his cart and faced his driver "Well see you soon, Hiccup." he stepped forward taking of his glasses revealing curious looking Cobalt eyes with a freckles on each side of his eye "Don't worry, I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others." They both moved forward before giving the weirdest handshake Elsa had ever seen, it was mostly patting the back of their hands twice before tapping their feet together before Jack winked with a click of his teeth clicking his fingers at Hiccup while his fingers pointed at him in a shoot out. Hiccup nodded before riding away leaving the boy to his new life when he wheeled away Jack grabbed his satchel from the back and hooked it around his shoulder.

Elsa stepped forward after their 'goodbye' and began her lecture "Is this really how you people are? Just knocking people over and never noticing them!?" she poked him in the chest and the brunette only stood his lips pursed and then uttered "Maybe he saw green and thought go."

Elsa scoffed before turning away and walking back to Gothels seminar. The boy only hummed before taking out his class assignments.

While this was happening Hans was following Rapunzel around like a lost puppy "Uh Miss Rapunzel, I know I'm just a munchkin." when she turned to face him Hans cleared his throat and stepped on a wall to make himself a little taller to match Rapunzel's height. "But munchkins have feelings too, and I've been trying to tell you mine, for you." Hans sighed "But sometimes it seems like you don't even know I'm here..." Rapunzel only looked in sympathy "Thats not true Pans."

"Hans." he said before Rapunzel grabbed him by the chest pulling him forcefully forward as she stepped forward her eyes wide in excitment "Pans!" She gasped "Do you know who that is!?" Hans only stared at her hand with a disbelieving gape "Your touching me." he stated but Rapunzel didn't hear what he said.

"That's Jackson Overland! He's the Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!" Rapunzel said excitedly jumping on her toes but Hans frowned looking back at the boy with a frown but follows when Rapunzel runs to the him and swishes her hair "Hi," she greeted and Jack blinked surprised before swishes his hair too "hi back." she giggled a little too manically making Jack look at her oddly "Were you looking for something...or someone?" she giggled and Jack smilied "uhhh yea, history...class? I don't know-"

Hans was happy to help taking the brunettes hand "This way the class-"

"Has just ended!" Rapunzel stopped them eyes wide before smiling again and Jack looked relieved "Oh! perfect timing! So uh, what does one do for fun around here?" Rapunzel stepped forward coyly "Nothing really...until now." But Hans stepped in between them with a finger raised.

"We've been studying." He said a matter of factly puffing his chest out a bit. Jack shook his head fondly "Well," He looked around a bit with a sly smirk "I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students fall to me. Fortunatly, I'm up for the task." Jack placed his arm over Hans shoulders,

"The trouble with school is they always try to teach the wrong lesson." He turned to Hans with a shake of his head "Believe me, I've been kicked out enough of them to know!" Jack faced Hans with a serious look "They want you to be less callow, less...shallow." Jack turned to Rapunzel who giggled swishes her hair again until she stops feeling a creek in her neck and placing a hand over her neck with a wince but luckily Jack turned back to Hans in time.

"But I say why invite stress in?" He took Hans book with a sad face "Stop studying strife." he flitted through the book before chucking it behind him where Hans gawked, Jack turned back to Rapunzel and smirked "And learn to live, the unexamined life..." Jack turned with a slow spin and saw Rapunzel staring but took a few steps away "Dancing through life."

"Skimming the surface," at this the others who were studying glanced curiously before their eyes snapped back to their books "Gliding where turf is smooth." He moved to the statue to a studying boy and winked "Life is painless, for the brainless." The boy gawked in indignation and Jack moved down to a girl taking her book and moving it out of her hand "Those who don't try, never look foolish." Jack tossed the book like a Frisbee and jumped from the statue, he then leapt onto a ladder near a balcony and held onto it pointing where a few of the study groups gave up and watched some still had their noses in books, Jack grinned not for long.

"Dancing through life, no need to tough it when you can sluff it off as I do." Jack pointed with a grin looking over him before he leapt from the ladder "Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters," Jack circled a girl who smiled joining in his dance "It's just life, so keep dancing through."

Jack twirled before placing his hand on another boys book moving it down when they looked up blinking at him and Jack smirked "Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping." Jack turned before moving backwards "And always keeping cool." he stopped with a turn his eyes locking with Rapunzel's warming a little.

"Life is fraughtless," He moved forward stroking her cheek curling a blonde curl around her ear "When you're thoughtless." Rapunzel giggled and danced with him lacing her hands through his "Those who don't try never look foolish." Jack moved and jumped onto the statue hooking his arm around and leapt up "Dancing through life," Rapunzel stared her smile widening "Mindless and careless, make sure you're where less trouble is rife." He wrapped his hand around the statues staff.

Jack leaned of the staff with a swing "Whoes are fleeting, blows are glancing." he glanced at Rapunzel "When you're dancing, through life!" Jack fell plonking himself on the feet of the statue pulling of his satchel "so! What's the most swankified place in town?" he propped his legs up resting his arms on his kneecaps Rapunzel moved forward "That would be the Ozdust Ballroom." Jack jumped from the statue "Sounds perfect!" he stepped forward "Lets go down to the Ozdust ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight."

"We can dance 'till it's light," Jack turned taking Rapunzel's hand bringing her hand to his face "Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl!" but Hans interrupted grabbing Rapunzel's hand and twirling her around away from Jack who looked confused before shrugging it of "Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom." Jack said once Rapunzel righted herself glancing back at Jack shyly making him grin,

"Come on follow me." he moved to the study group and danced where they grinned and copied him Jack laughed before turning "You'll be happy to be there." He held Rapunzel's hand again and spun her around and she joined in with their dancing "Dancing through life!"

"Down at the Ozdust!" The others sang and Jack looked around at the dancing students looking on in pride at the corruption he himself had caused. Jack walked to Rapunzel looping his arm around her shoulder and walking forward "If only become dust is what we come to!"

"Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters, It's just life so keep dancing through..."

"Miss Rapunzel?" Hans patted Rapunzel back who turned in shock and Jack moved away leaving them to it, "I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting right there, by your side...waiting all night." Rapunzel blinked and giggled a little awkwardly "Oh...how very kind Pan."

"...Hans..." Until Rapunzel's eyes locked onto Anna who sat at her wheelchair watching the dancing sadly and an idea formed to mind "But you know what would be even kinder?" Rapunzel took his arm nodding in her direction "See that tragically beautiful girl..." Hans turned and Rapunzel glanced at him "The one in the chair?" She turned back with a sigh "It seem so unfair we should go on a spree and not she, gee." Rapunzel let go looking away sadly "I know someone would be my hero, if that someone were to go invite her!" Hans looked thoughtful until smiling "Well, maybe I could invite her!" Rapunzel gasped "Oh Pan-really? you would do that for me?" Hans nodded "I would do anything for you Miss Rapunzel."

Hans straightened and walked over to Anna and she looked up surprised before smiling and giving a nod.

Jack whistled "You're good." Rapunzel turned slyly "I don't know what you mean. But I do happen to be free tonight, so..." Jack shared her grin "So I'll be picking you up around eight?" Rapunzel smilied walking forward slowly "After all." they both started to stride towards each other "Now that we meet one another." she said getting closer Jack meeting her halfway "It's clear we deserve each over."

Rapunzel placed her hand over Jacks face "Your perfect," she sighed dreamily "Your perfect." Jack told her wrapping his hands over her waist "So we're perfect together, born to be forever!"

"Dancing through life!"

Elsa scoffed at the two love birds turning to Anna "It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears, and everyone's off to worship him and some cultish social gathering!" Elsa crossed her arms with a huff pushing up her glasses missing Anna look away with a bashful smile "Even me." Elsa turned with wide blue eyes and Anna turned back "I'm going! Isn't it wonderful?" Anna started playing with her hands with a blush on her cheeks Elsa has never seen her sister like this before. "Hans was too shy to ask me at first but once Rapunzel encouraged him-"

"Rapunzel!?" Elsa gasped eyes wide, Elsa gave Anna a worried look but Anna glared looking ashamed "Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life, all thanks to Rapunzel!" Anna looked up at the sky a starry look in her eye,

"Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night." Anna sighed happily "With this munchkin boy Rapunzel found for me..." Anna glanced down with a small smile bringing her hand up to move her hair away from her face "And I only wish there were something I could do for to repay her," she saw Elsa giving her an odd look and sighed "Elsa see," And Elsa kneeled both there hands touching "We deserve each over and Rapunzel helped it come true, we deserve eachover, me and Hans..." Anna leaned on her chair leaning closer with a sigh "Please Elsa, try to understand." But Elsa only took her hand

"I do."

Meanwhile back at Elsa and Rapunzel's dormitory she had her two friends helping her get ready for the ball tonight. Rapunzel bounced excitedly "Do me up, do me up, do me up!" she cried ecstatic and Vanellope pulled her zipper up and shared her excitement for tonight "No, I must accessorize for Jackson!" she took Vanellopes hand jumping up and down and Merida smiled before looking at an odd box and opening it up taking out a black hat with a sharp point and gasped loudly "Rapunzel!" she laughed in confusion "What in Oz's name!?" Rapunzel snatched the hat eyes wide in horror "Now, just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideodeous hats." Merida raised an eyebrow giving her a hard disbelieving look.

"I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much." Rapunzel turned to it while Vanellope and Mer gave each over sly looks and then grinned "Yes you do." Rapunzel blinked "oh I couldn't...could I?" they both nodded encouraging her and Rapunzel grinned herself.

When They left the room Elsa bumped right into them deciding to go to the party to look out for Anna but stopped seeing Rapunzel and took a breath deciding she owed her for making her sister happy.

Elsa walked forward and took a breath "Rapunzel, listen Anna and I were talking about you just now-" Rapunzel turned surprised and pointed "And I was just talking about you." At Elsa's confused look Rapunzel brought out the hat from behind her back and nodded to it "I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!" At Elsa's disbelieving look she improvised "it's really uh, sharp" at this she poked Elsa with the other end making the other flinch "Don't you think?" she raised the hat giving it an approving look "You know black, is this years pink." she gestured to herself with a smile "You deserve each over," she glanced at the hat then back to Elsa "This hat and you, you're both so...smart!" she pointed happily "You deserve each over, so here! out of the goodness of my heart." Elsa took the Hat hesitantly while Rapunzel skipped of happily.

Elsa glances at the hat and stroked it slowly with a disbelieving smile shaking her head fondly, she looked up determined and turned knowing what she was going to do. she turned around about to get ready but there was one more last stop she had to go to.

At the Ozdust ballroom the room was alive with dancers in black and white dresses full of strips and spots, Rapunzel and Jack walked in hand in hand she wore a pink dress that flayed and swayed while she moved her blonde hair curled and pinned high in a bun filled with different types of flowers in a crown. Her hair pulled up showed her sun shaped earrings she had her arm wrapped around Jacks as he escorted her down the steps. His tux was burgundy and matched well with her outfit, they both stepped onto the dance floor and he spun her around in a waltz taking her hands and stepping with her,

That was when Hans and Anna came in albit awkwardly but Hans knew Rapunzel would see how caring he was and go out with him, until he saw Jack and Rapunzel slow before him getting closer to each other before their leaned towards each over and kissed.

Hans mouth dropped taking a shaky step back and saw the two walk towards a bar to get refreshments Anna saw a waiter come to her and smile "What's in the punch?" she asked and Hans spoke taking another step back "Lemons, and melons and pears."

"Oh my." at this they put the drinks back on the plate, Anna was having so much fun she was so happy that Hans took her here! Until he stepped towards her kneeling at her feet "Listen Anna..."

"Yes?" Anna glanced up confused and Hans felt more guilty but turned back to Rapunzel with a desperate look before looking back to the red head "Uh, Anna...I've got something to confess a," Hans stepped away "Reason why, well...Why I asked you here tonight," Hans turned about to walk to Rapunzel and Jack until Anna's voice cut in "Oh Hans...I know why." Anna said and Hans winced waiting for it "You do?"

"It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me..." Hans turned in shock and Anna wheeled forward prompting "Well, isn't that right?" Hans shook his head "No...It's because...uh," he turned back to Rapunzel then back to Anna "Because...because you are so beautiful!"

Anna smiled "Oh Hans, I think you're wonderful." she took his hand "And we deserve each other, don't you see this is our chance?" She giggled "we deserve each other, don't we Hans?" He turned licking his lips before nodding seeing Rapunzel glance at them "You know what? Lets dance!" Anna blinked "What?"

"Lets dance!" he said again grabbing her wheelchair and pulling her backwards onto the dance floor he stoped and walked around facing her and gave her a bow before dancing Anna bit her lip and Hans frowned before going back to the chair and spun her around Anna laughed in joy holding her hands up and twirling as if she was on her feet instead.

But every time Hans turned he was seeing if Rapunzel was watching as he danced with Anna instead.

But Rapunzel was gazing into the blue eyes of Jackson Overland and sighed dreamily until a voice interrupted them "Oh Miss Upland?" Rapunzel turned with a gasp as Madame Gothel was seen walking towards them. "Madame Gothel...What are you doing here?" Gothel stopped before her, her face showing she clearly didn't want to be here. "I have something for you," She held out a small wand towards her and Rapunzel gasped taking it gingerly.

"Madame...A training wand...How can I ever express my graditution?" she asked but Gothel waved her off. "Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommates idea. Not mine." Rapunzel blinked dumbly "What? Elsa?" she looked away not believing it, but Gothel continued "Miss Elsa requested that I include you in sorcery class, She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar."

Rapunzel looked up startled "But...Why?" Gothel only shrugged "I have no idea," She looked at Rapunzel with a scoff "My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes," Gothel laughed loudly "I hope you'll prove me wrong." Gothel said patting the blondes hair with a cruel smile "I doubt you will!" she laughed again and Rapunzel stared wondering if she was being sincere or sarcastic.

Jack walked up giving Gothel an odd look seriously that woman gave him the creeps, before turning back to Rapunzel "What is it?" Rapunzel turned with a smile "I got what I wanted..." and yet...it didn't feel...?

"Then what's the matter?" Jack asked and Rapunzel shook her head "Nothing," Before she took his hand until a figure stepped onto the staircase and her appearance made the whole ballroom erupt into laughter and gasps.

Rapunzel looked too and froze seeing Elsa shove her way through the dance floor in a black frock glaring at Rapunzel in hurt she stopped turning slightly when she heard the others gossip.

"Whats with the hat? so last year,"

"Ew it's disgusting!"

"Who invited the toad?"

Elsa took of the hat slowly before turning to Rapunzel and narrowed her eyes placing it firmly onto her head. Before taking a breath and started to dance, albit awkwardly.

She pushed her hand out bobbing her head before twirling her hands together she spun around but nearly fell over.

Everyone snickered but she pretended not to care. Even though there wasn't any music she kept dancing. Rapunzel stared in guilt clutching her fists tightly around the wand. Jack only watched with a admirable Smirk "Who in Oz is this?" he asked but Rapunzel shook her head "My room mate, please don't just...stare!" she slapped his arm making him turn to face her but his blue eyes glanced back up watching the girl dance alone.

"Well I'll say this, she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks." Rapunzel shook her head unable to look away "Of course she does, she just pretends not to...I feel awful..." Jack looked down curiously "Why? it's not like it's your fault." Rapunzel frowned feeling the comment hurt knowing it was her fault. She turned to Jack handing over her wand "Excuse me..." Rapunzel stepped forward walking towards her room mate.

She tapped Elsa on the shoulder who jumped in shock and blinked at her Rapunzel cleared her throat "May I...May I cut in?" she asks and Elsa nods her permission watching Rapunzel gulp and turn copying her dance she stopped and turned to Elsa who only shook her head gesturing for her to continue, Rapunzel turned back and danced again just as horribly as Elsa did, when she spun Merida and Vanellope appeared with their arms crossed giving her criticizing looks Rapunzel glanced from them and back to Elsa before starting again.

She brought her hand in front of her slowly then the other this time with music slowly starting up Elsa watched and started to slowly copy Rapunzel although her dance was hesitant and slow, Rapunzel slowed showing her how to dance and they both circled one another and spun around.

They circled each over twirling their hands together before raising them high at this the others slowly started dancing too, They both turned and stepped together facing each over bringing one arm after the other like a wave bringing their hands up and twirling them downwards in a spiral the music became louder in rhythm a slow smile appearing both their faces. Before they spun and started their dance again moving faster but when Elsa turned she stopped staring as the others danced along as well.

She couldn't believe it, Rapunzel noticed her stop and turned also and shared her look of disbelief,

"Dancing through life! Down at the Ozdust!" The music played as the students danced together twirling around some following Elsa and Rapunzel's lead. Rapunzel smiled at Elsa's face and bit her lip in excitement before taking Elsa's hand where they ran to the centre meeting Jack in the middle. Jack gave Elsa a nod and she smiled shyly when Rapunzel looked at the two with a grin before dancing again, taking all their hands dancing in a circle, before twirling mimicking the silly dance before.

Jack, Elsa and Rapunzel moving their hands in a wave before twirling their hands down words into a spiral, "If only because dust is what we come to!"

"And the strange thing, Your life could end up changing!" Elsa couldn't believe it, how she was in the mist of dancers Rapunzel took her hand again as did Jack as their danced once more.

"While you're dancing...through!" They all, everyone in the ballroom including Hans and Anna raised their hands into the air with a flair as the music ended.

* * *

**A/N I love the "Dancing Through Life." scene, in the broadway musical it's much better when they dance I instantly think of Kingdom Dance from Tangled the scene is so powerful and energetic and it makes you feel like dancing to it's so entrancing and I instantly thought that through this scene. **

**Also Bloopers.**

**"North!" Merida ran with the script and the director North turned with a scowl "vhat!? can't you see I am very busy!" Merida sighed "It's Jack he has a problem with a script." North sighed "Vhat is it now?" Merida rolled her eyes pointing "He's offended by this word, He doesn't like the word swankified."**

**"I ain't saying that freakin work! its embarrising!"**

**"Cannit Frost!"**

**Song: Dancing Through Life, Idina Menzel Wicked Soundtrack."**


	8. Popular

Wicked.

_When you're in love it feels like you open your arms and spin around really really fast._

_But if you don't keep sight on something to steady you...you'll fall._

_-Aunt Jillian Practical Magic._

The girls sat on their beds leaning away from each over Elsa sat with her legs pulled up to her chin with her arms wrapped around while Rapunzel was jumping up and down both still excited from the party. "Your very first party ever!?" Rapunzel gasped in shock and Elsa gave a grin "Does funerals count?" Rapunzel scoffed waving her off "Oh I know! let's tell each over something we've never told anyone...I'll go first," Rapunzel jumped onto Elsa's bed and took a breath "Jack and I...are going to be married." She squealed happily before falling back onto her bed her legs bouncing back and forth, Elsa stared surprised "He's asked you already." Rapunzel sat up "Oh, he doesn't know yet." she deadpanned making Elsa laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Now you tell me a secret." Elsa frowned "Like what?" Rapunzel pressed her lips together before moving forward slyly "Like..." She snatched up the bottle sitting beside Elsa's pillow "Why you always sleep with this funny, little, green bottle under you pillow?" before she finished Elsa lunged forward to grab it but Rapunzel held it high but Elsa obviously grabbed it being taller "Give it back!" she yelled before running back to her bed hiding it back under her pillow "it was my mothers. That's all."

Rapunzel's shoulders sagged sadly "That's not fair." She pouted "I gave you a really good one." Elsa turned with a sigh before inhaling. "My father hates me." Rapunzel gasped loudly covering her mouth and Elsa turned with a frown "That's not the secret."

"Oh."

"It's my fault." Elsa said looking down and Rapunzel walked forward sitting on her bed "What is?" Elsa turned trying to think how to say it opening her mouth then closing it "...That my sister is the way she is..." she looked to Rapunzel sadly and then gestured with her hands pointing to express her words "You, see when my mother was carrying Anna, my father was worried that...that the baby might come out..." she couldn't say it and Rapunzel looked sympathetic

"Green." Elsa nodded taking of her glasses and cleaning them with her dress "So. He made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Anna come too soon, w-with her little legs all tangled." Elsa sighed "And my mother she...never woke up. Which none of that would have happened if not for me." Rapunzel shook her head "That was the milk flowers fault, not yours. That may be your secret Elsa but that doesn't make it true." Rapunzel made a tutted noise waving her hand over Elsa's head as if to wave away negative clouds.

Before gasping and then pulled at Elsa's shoulder making her face the window "Look, Elsa! It's tomorrow!" She stopped before pulling away realizing she called Elsa by her name something she never thought she'd do usually it's Miss Elsa "Do you mind if I call you Elsa?" Elsa only stared "You make it sound Perky," Rapunzel chirped happily "And you can call me-" She stopped with a frown "Rapunzel." Elsa couldn't help her scoff, Rapunzel moved of her bed gasping when a idea came to mind.

"So...Elsa...Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!" Elsa only stared her smile fading slightly "You really don't have to do that." Rapunzel giggled her hands swaying behind her back "I know, that's what makes me so nice!"

Rapunzel placed her hand on her chin "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it...who isn't less fortunate that I?" She asked before placing her hands over her heart "My tender heart, tends to start to bleed." She looked up "And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over." She was getting excited before calming down "I know, I know, exactly what they need." Rapunzel stepped forward taking Elsa's glasses "And even in your case."

Before wincing and putting the glasses back on thinking that was a bad idea "Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face!" Elsa gave her a dry look while Rapunzel looked ready to take on the world "Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead," She held her hand daintly to her chest "And yes indeed." She clenched her fists pointing in Elsa's direction,

"You." She pointed strongly "Will," she gave her a thumbs up "Be."

Elsa blinked with a frown and Rapunzel pointed "Popular!" The green skinned wonder leaned back feeling slightly afraid, Rapunzel nodded "You're going to be popular." She turned around towards her dresser leaning down and grabbing all her utensils, grabbing lipsticks mirrors and all the nessicities Elsa leaned to the side with a frown wondering what the blonde one was doing "I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys little ways to flirt and flounce," Rapunzel turned back giddily before gasping "Oh! I'll show you what shoes to wear," She ran forward dropping her stuff on the bed before moving to Elsa "How to your fix your hair." She took Elsa's plait and took the strap out before undoing the plait making Elsa's hair long and kinky where it was all moved to one side,

"Everything that really counts to be popular," She took of Elsa's glasses placing them on the side before gesturing to herself proudly "I know about about popular. And with an assist from me to be who'll you be," she turned gesturing to the girl "Instead of dreay who you were- well, are." Elsa was too busy laughing at the perky girl to be offended.

"There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming populer..lar!" Rapunzel frowned at her wording before skipping forward trying to look graceful but instead looked like a harrumphing elephant, Elsa covered her mouth hiding the snorts and giggles wanting to burst through.

Rapunzel stopped pointing hard at her "We're gonna make you popular!" She walked towards Elsa picking up her lipstick and uncapping it "When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf," she placed the lipstick on Elsa's lips making her pull her lips back as she did as well "To think of," she put the lipstick back and Elsa rubbed her lips together and little off putting by the taste but still rubbed them together,

"Celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators did they have brains or knowledge? don't make me laugh." She giggled a little before stopping turning seriously "No don't. They were popular,

Please, it's all about popular it's not about aptitude it's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewd to be very, very popular like me!" Elsa only turned half smiling "This is never going to work." Rapunzel's face fell before leaning against her cupboard groaning before standing up properly,

"Elsa, you mustn't think that way anymore!" she waved the negative vibes of the girl again with that tutting noise before trying again "Your whole life is going to change!" Rapunzel stopped eyes wide at the Epiphany, "...And all because or me." She gasped before bowing to imaginary crowds and Elsa only shook her head fondly "Okay stand," Rapunzel told her and Elsa did just that and Rapunzel jumped up and down grabbing her wand "I will turn your frock into a beautiful ball gown!" She took her wand before waving it a little then pointing "Ball gown." Nothing happened.

Rapunzel frowned before twirling it again and pointing both arms outstretched kneeling slightly "BALL GOWN!" she screamed scaring the hell out of Elsa and still...

Nothing happened.

Rapunzel tapped her wand waking it on the bed making Elsa wince, Rapunzel placed it next to her ear before tapping it again "Is this thing on?" Elsa stepped forward "Do you want me to try?"

Rapunzel only turned with a smile before tossing the wand behind her with a flick and Elsa watched it go with wide eyes "Oh just wear the frock it's pretty!" Before she stepped forward and took a breath "Now, I'll show you how to flip your hair." She stood straight and pulled her hair in front of her and then flicked the two strands with her hands and swished her hair back "Toss, toss." she swished her hair giggling manically before turning to Elsa expectant.

Elsa blinked before flipping her hair "Toss, toss?" yeah, nope.

Rapunzel tried again "Toss, toss." Elsa did it again and still nope Rapunzel patted her arm "Don't hurt yourself, you'll practice." She took Elsa's hand leading her back to the bed before patting her hand "Now for the finishing touch." She took out the pink flower in her hair and clipped it onto Elsa's.

Rapunzel leaned back in admiration and nodded "Pink goes good with green." She reassured making Elsa giggle and Rapunzel's smile faded at the official last touch. "Why Miss Elsa..." she took Elsa's hand and lead her to the large mirror in the corner of her room and held her around her arm "Look at you, you're beautiful." Elsa only scoffed at the hyperactive blonde before turning to the mirror and blinked in surprise.

Was this really her? She stared in the mirror her mouth gaping a slow smile circled on her lips, she raised her hand to the flower before stopping looking away "I...I have to go." she grabbed her bag and ran from the room Rapunzel stared after her before puffing with a pout "Your welcome!" she called back before glancing at the mirror and smiling "Hellu!" she greeted flipping her hair back before glancing back at where Elsa left,

"And though you protest, you disinterest." She smilied knowingly "I know clandestinely..." Rapunzel grinned giddily "You're gonna grin and bear it your new found popularity!" She sqeals skipping around "La, la, la la- you'll be popular!"

"Just not quite as popular as me!" she raised her arms high before looking back at the mirror.

* * *

**A/N Okay watch this Popular it might still be on YouTube "Popular from Wicked the Musical with Megan Hilty." on her last performance its super hilarious! After that I couldn't write this scene the same XD**

**Song: Popular Wicked Idina Menzel Soundtrack**


	9. I'm Not That Girl

Wicked.

_If you try to be, the best, smart or mysterious for others and be yourself for you,_

_you're going to be the worst of all of them._

In Doctor Toothless's class the students were gathering waiting for their teacher to arrive, groups sat together talking pointlessly about the party the night before Rapunzel wasn't sitting with Vanellope or Merida anymore but instead sat with Anna talking about shoes.

while Elsa was at the back of the class wearing a white long sleeved turtleneck that she borrowed from Rapunzel, She casually flipped her hair back while muttering "Toss toss," but it felt wrong, she scowled and tried again that was until Jack came towards her looking bemused. Holding his hand up to his mouth trying to hide his smirk but Elsa saw and turned embarest and a little irritated "What!?" she asked and Jack shook his head holding his hands out "Nothing, it's just...you've been Rapunzal-fied," He flipped his own head back "Toss, toss." Elsa fumed looking away before Jack frowned "You don't have to do that, you know?" But before she could say anything that was when Toothless walked into the class arms full of scrowls in a hurry.

"Alright take your seats, class!" He announced with a wave of his paw before standing with a sigh holding his hands behind his back "I have something to say, and very little time to say it." He looked to them all "This is my last day here at Shiz." the other's gasped murmers and mumbles all around Elsa stood up "What!?" she cried in outrage but Toothless continued "I want to thank you for your sharing enthusiasm, your essays," he glanced at Rapunzel with a fond smile "No matter how feebly structured, and even," Rapunzel smilied sadly, Toothless turned to Elsa with regret "On occasion, your lunch." Elsa gaped her eyes burning from unshed tears shaking her head not believing any of this.

Until Madame Gothel rushed in "Doctor Toothless, I'm so dreadfully sorry." she sighed as two men appeared one pushing a cart inside of the classroom while the other appeared to be here to escort Toothless from the premises. Toothless turned hastily to Elsa almost in desperation "Miss Elsa, They can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking ou-" The man grabbed his arm "Come on Dragon." They dragged the proffesor out forcefully who only yelled out to the class "They are not telling you the whole sotry! Remember that, Class! Remember that!"

The class stared as Toothless was removed from their sight all stunned at what they just witnessed "D-Doctor Toothless...?" Elsa breathed out before turning angrly at the others.

"Well? Are you just going to _sit_ here in silence?" She growled before Gothel inturupted "Miss Elsa, there is nothing we can do...please take your seat." Elsa sat down begrudingly before glaring at the new teacher "Good afternoon, students!" He adressed while the others greeted back "Good afternoon."

The teacher Elsa noticed was pretty large and omnivous looking, his hair was as dark as her's tied in a long plaited locks his skin was dark almost burnt looking and his face covered in scars and his clothes looked to be made of some sort of strange fabric...

"I am Drago Bloodfist." He greeted and Elsa's feeling of foreboding grew stronger "Everyday with every tick of the time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress." He turned with a cruel smile to the cart he brought in, the others turned curious before a strange shape that was concealed beneith a blanket was pulled suddenly "For example, this is called a cage!" The class saw inside the cage was a small rabbit his fur ruffled and a dark blue with white markings "Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the animals own good-"

"If it's for his own good," Elsa questioned bluntly while the others turned to stare at her "Then why is he trembling?" She asked observing the small thing who only shivered more, Drago turned with a smirk "He's just excited to be here, thats all." Before he grabbed a short cane and slammed it over the cage harshly where the Pooka inside flinched curling into a tighter ball. "Now as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Pooka while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to _speak_."

"What!?" The other stood up moving towards the cage to get a closer look at the frightened Pooka as Drago urged them forward. Elsa turned to Jack in horror "Can you imagine a world where animals are kept in cages and never to speak?" Jack didn't know what to say but his eyes matched Elsa's panic, Then they both turned as Drago called out "Now, he may seem a bit agitated but that's easily remedied." Elsa nearly screamed, covering her hands over her mouth when she saw Drago lifted up a syringe pushing out some liqued and flicking at the tip "What should we do!?" Elsa gasped out standing up Jack shared her worry biting his lower lip "I don't know!" He said exasperated.

"Well Somebody has to...do _something!_" she gestured wildly at the scene before her, Suddenly green sparks began to shoot from her finger tips, flying in every direction the spark zooming chaotically, all the students screamed falling out the way some tripping over each over, other's gasped as their bodies began to move uncontrollably and the Professor as well fell away from the cage unable to control their body's.

Jack stared at the scene his blue eyes widening in shock "What's happening?" he turned to Elsa who only pulled a face cringing "I-I don't know I got mad and...uh..." She laughed nervously gesturing wildly to the others "Alright just-Don't move!" Jack said and Elsa stood rigid as Jack ran forward grabbing the cage with the Pooka inside his large green eyes staring in horror at the scene around him, Jack picked up the cage and turned "And don't get _mad_ at _me_." He ran forward seeing Elsa still standing there, he gestured to the door,

"Well...are you coming?" Elsa blinked out of her daze "Oh...right!" before running after them leaving the chaos behind them. 

Once they were outside the school premises towards the edge of the forest Elsa cried out when Jack jostled the cage, "Careful! Don't shake him!" Jack scowled his eye's narrowing "I'm not!" he protested but Elsa only stopped walking looking around "We can't just let him loose anywhere you know!" She scolded him before looking thoughtful "We have to find some place safe." Jack placed the cage down and with an irritated scowl "Don't you think I realize that?" until he stopped turning to face her scoffing, he moved towards her with a smirk,

"You think I'm really stupid, don't you?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, Elsa eyes narrowed further "No. well, not really stupid." She turned to the Pooka stepping towards him and Jack ran his fingers through his auburn hair with an exhale.

"Why is it every time I see you, you're causing some sort of commotion?" he asked and Elsa glared "I don't cause commotions! I am one!" Jack rolled his eyes "That's for sure." Elsa glared stepping towards him, waving her arms a little "Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?" Jack blinked when Elsa's voice was gaining in volume "No, I'm-" but she cut him off "Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't!?"

"Do you let anyone else but yourself talk!?" Jack exploded startling Elsa a little and both became silent Elsa blinked slowly "Oh." she said slowly before saying "Sorry." Jack accepted the apology and opened his mouth to say something else until Elsa raised a finger "But can I just say one more thing?" Jack sighed exasperated before raising an eyebrow letting her continue. Elsa looked genuinely confused "You could have walked away back there."

"So?" Elsa gave a smug smirk "So no matter how shallow and self absorbed you pretend to be-"

"Ey! whoa whoa whoa- Excuse me. There's no pretense here." Jack said placing a hand to his chest "I happen to be _genuinely_ self absorbed and _deeply_ shallow." Elsa eyes narrowed giving a deadpan look.

"No, you're not. Or you wouldn't be this unhappy." Jack was taken aback looking a little stunned, but both were distracted by a low keening, Elsa turned to the baby Pooka mournfully and sat on her knees towards the shivering kit "Poor little thing," she placed her hand on the cage "His heart is trembling...I didn't...mean for..." Jack sat beside her "What did you mean to do?" He asked Elsa couldn't speak before turning her blue eyes locking with his.

Elsa gasped "Oh, you're bleeding...it must of scratched you." She said seeing the cut on his pale face Jack only stared "Yeah...or maybe it scratched me, or something." Elsa smiled before her hand reached out touching the cut, both moved back in shock.

Elsa pulled her hand back not believing what she'd just done. Jack stood up hastily "I better get to safety- No I mean the cub, get the cub to safety." he picked up the cage and Elsa stood up when he left and turned seeing him disappear into the forest.

Then she nodded with a smile when she heard him double back taking the other way but glanced his way seeing him leave Elsa held her hand out "Jack..." but he was gone, she looked down to her hand feeling her cheeks warm. 

"Hands touch..." she glanced back to the direction he left "Eyes meet...Sudden silence, sudden heat." She picked up her bag pulling it around her shoulder "Hearts leap in a giddy world." She smiled slowly "He could be that boy..." She closed her eyes but remembered Rapunzel and her smile faded "But I'm not that girl..." She stepped away from the forest side and began to walk further and further into the gardens of Shiz.

"Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are." She saw her reflection, long Black hair with green skin and blue eyes, she kicked a pebble shattering the surface "Don't remember that rush of joy." She placed her hand over her chest before clenching her fist "He could be that boy...But I'm not that girl." She walked over the the bridge of the lake and saw the yellow brick road outside of Shiz.

"Every so often we long to steal, to the land of '_What might have been._' But that doesn't soften the ache we fell when reality sets back in..." Elsa sighed and found herself back to the dormitories near the bridge overhead connecting the buildings "Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome...she wins him. Gold hair and a gentle curl..." Elsa walked towards a few tree's littered around the premises, she brushed her green colored hand over some bark with a mournful sigh "Thats the girl he choose...and...Heaven knows..." Elsa smiled without humor "I'm not that girl."

She froze blue eyes snapping open when she heard footsteps on top of the balcony and hid underneath, the thunder clapped as platters of raindrops hit the ground, Elsa peeped out and froze seeing Jack and Rapunzel standing there near the dorms, Rapunzel closed her eyes standing on her toes and pressed her lips to Jack's pale ones.

Elsa moved back, hiding behind the tree away from view, her eyes wide breath hitching "Don't wish." she shut her eyes tight "Don't start." She glanced back to the two seeing Rapunzel walk back to her room while Jack took a step back walking back to his.

"Wishing only wounds the heart." Elsa brushed away at her eyes where tears still didn't fall feeling her throat constrict. "I wasn't born for the rose and pearl...There's a girl I know..." She sighed nodding at her foolishness "He loves her so..." Elsa turned from the tree walking further towards her own dorm.

"I'm not...that girl..."

* * *

**A/N Okay describing how these characters moves is hard so to put it simply think of Hiccup when he does that arm thing shrugging his shoulders and stuff? there all basically doing that!**

**Also, I kinda fell in love with italics...**


	10. One Short Day

Wicked

_"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"_

_-Lewis Carrol_

"Miss Elsa, There you are!" Elsa turned startled just as the rain was starting to pour heavier Gothel placed an umbrella over her head where Elsa took ahold of it carrying it over the top of them "Madame Gothel..." Elsa breathed in shock wondering what her teacher was doing here.

Elsa was on her way to the seminar already but Gothel looked frantic "Oh Miss Elsa, I finally heard back from the Wizard!" Elsa gaped "T-The wizard?" Gothel nodded enthustistically "Yes! he wishes to meet you!" Elsa's mouth (if possible) gaped further "The wizard asked for me personally!?" Gothel matched her enthusiasm "Yes!" before her smile faded looking at Elsa seriously "I know how devastated you were the other day for our poor Doctor Toothless, But I asure you dear, as one door closes, another one opens."

At this Gothel handed Elsa a green covered envolope which Elsa took gingeraly as if it were made of glass, The young witch breathed out in disbelief "Oh...Madame Gothel, I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you?" Elsa wrapped her arms around Gothel who leaned back stunned at the affection before smiling warmly, until she noticed the umbrella was moved and she pulled the umbrella back over Elsa's head "Careful dear, you mustn't get wet." until her eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh I know." Gothel turned bringing her hands up standing in the rain before swaying one hand with a flare then the other then leaned on her hip with a obvious smirk. The rain stopped and the cloads moved away from the sun as the light shone through the garden, Elsa stared in disbelief Gothel turned "Oh, Didn't I tell you? Weather is my speicialty."

She chuckled before moving forward taking back the umbrella before placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder "Oz-speed my dear! Make me proud." Elsa nodded determind "I'll try." Gothel gave her farewell, before leaving Elsa to prepare for her departure, Elsa looked to the sky hopefully

"And there we'll finally be. The Wizard and I..."

Elsa stood at the train station her suitcase in hand the whistle blew and the conducter called out "All aboard!" Elsa turned quickly to her sister Anna, before walking over to the trio.

Hans and Rapunzel stood there looking just as excited as she felt "Remember," Rapunzel reminded her "Eye contact. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, Wizards love that! And be yourself...well...within reason." Elsa giggled good naturely before she turned to Anna kneeling at her feet "You'll be alright, won't you?" Rapunzel waved her of "She'll be fine!" Pans will take care of her, right?"

"It's Hans!" he shouted startling the others he sighed turning to Rapunzel sadly "And I...I can't do this anymore," before he strode away leaving the girls alone Anna held out her hand "Hans!" She wheeled herself forward but Rapunzel stopped her "Anna, Maybe he's just not the right one for you..." Anna shook her head in deniel "No, It's me that's not right. Elsa, just go, I'll be fine..." Anna moved away disapearing from view "Safe Journey!" She called out, Elsa knew she was crying.

"Anna, Wait!"

"Let her go," Rapunzel advised "She'll have to manage without you, we all will." Elsa only turned her blue eyes crinkled in mirth "Please, you'll barely notice I'm gone. Besides you have Jack." When she mentioned it Elsa frowned "Where is he anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other." Rapunzel's head shot up "I don't know him either!" Elsa looked surprised and Rapunzel continued on "He-he's...distant and- and moodified, and he's been thinking, which really worries me. I never knew how much he cared about that old dragon..."

Rapunzel turned when she saw Jack came running down the stairs with a bouqa of roses in hand, Rapunzel gasped "Oh there he is! Jack, over here dearest!" Rapunzel gestured over and he looked up blue eyes wide before he ran towards Elsa, "Elsa!" he stopped seeing he left Rapunzel behind and took a few step's back taking her hand then moved towards Elsa.

Jack looked breathless but stood straighter before handing her the bougue of red flowers Elsa glanced down at them surprised "I'm happy for you." Rapunzel frowned at his wording "Yes, we are both happy." But Jack didn't pay attention "Uh, listen I've been thinking."

"Yes I've heard." Elsa said and Jack frowned a little before chuckling "About that Pooka...and everything." Elsa felt her breath becoming lighter at what Jack was saying "I think about that day a lot." he said softly Elsa smilied unsurely "Really? So do I." Rapunzel cut in "Me too!" she chirped,

Both glanced at the blonde girl in confusion and Rapunzel explained "Poor Doctor Toothless. It makes one want to...uh..." Rapunzel clenched her hands determind "Take a stand, so!" She raised her arms as if holding her thought Elsa and Jack watching curiously "I've been thinking of taking a stand of uh...changing my name."

"Your name?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow and Rapunzel nodded "Well, Yes! Since Doctor Toothless had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will hence forth be known no longer as Rapunzel." She said loudly "But as simply...Punzie."

The two stared before Jack recovered when Rapu- no Punzie turned in pride "That's uh...very admireable of you...Punzie." Punzie giggled flipping her hair back until Jack turned back to Elsa "Good Luck." Before he walked away putting his hands in his pockets.

Elsa stared until she heard a sob and turned to see Punzie in tears "There-see!" Rapunzel pointed reaching into her pocket and took out a hankerchief and dabbed her eyes Elsa looked worried and laced a hand on the blondes shoulder "Rapunzel-" the girl gasped green eyes wide in horror, her mouth agape "It's Punzie now!" She shook her head moving away "Stupid idea! I don't even know what made me say it." Elsa sighed "It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you!" Punzie turned

"I don't care! I want him!" she gestured to where Jack was recently "I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I still want him." She covered her face with her hands before she froze looking back up slowly "This must be what other people feel like..." She sobbed harder grabbing Elsa's shoulders before shaking her head "How do they bear it!?" She cried And Elsa only patted her back awkwardly.

Elsa pulled back "Come with me." Punzie blinked in confusion and Elsa held back the giggle how Punzie's make-up was a mess and mascara run down her face "Where?" Elsa took her hand "To the Emerald City." Punzie gaped "R-really?" Elsa nodded enthustitically before helping Rapunzel into the train.

"One short day in the Emerald City!"

Punzie jumped in her seat giddily her legs thrashing back and forth but she glanced down at her schoolm uniform "But what am I going to wear!?" Elsa only laughed as the train sped faster the scenery blurring as they got closer to their destination.

The Emerald City was full of Ozians a lady dressed in sleek green clothes tightly fited with cigarette holder, some held flamboyant fans in big puffy green and yellow dresses, dancing along with their partners, men also dressed just as smartly in tailed suits and top hates. A carnival was playing in the streets, green ribbons and streams going through the parade as they heard a new Witch was meeting the Wizard someone who'll become just as wonderful!

"One Short day in the Emerald City!" The Ozians sang as Elsa and Rapunzel walked through the entrance and gasped in wonder. Elsa wore her long sleeved black dress with the top hat Punzie gave to her, While Rapunzel wore a short yellow dress to match her bright illuminious hair. "One short day in the Emerald City!" They all danced in celebration and Elsa and Punzie were awed by it all "One short day, full of so much to do,

Ever way that you look at the city there's something exquisite you'll want to visit! Before the day is through."

Elsa stepped forward not believing her own eyes and pointing "There are building's as tall as Quoxwood trees!"

"Dress Salons!" Punzie gasped placing her hands on her cheeks in awe "Libaries!" Elsa shared her enthusiasm "palaces!" Punzie squealed "Museums!" They both turned to each over with a grin "A hundred Strong!" Elsa turned back running forward "There are wonders like I've never seen!" Punzie ran trying to keep up with her "It's all grand!"

"And it's all green!" Elsa cried seeing no one stare at her but a lady did stop and wave towards her a little, Elsa waved back feeling her giddyness grow.

"I think we've found a place where we belong! I wanna be in this hol pollo!" Elsa stepped forward in determination her black boot slamming onto the yellow brick pavement. "So I'l back for good, someday!" Punzie stepped with her her high heeled yellowed stilleto hitting the ground with a tap too. "To make my life and make my way!" and they both turned to each other and nodded towards the street "But for today we'll wander and enjoy!" They joined hands and ran back to the chaos called a crowd making their way through, the girls saw all the Ozians were wearing glasses and s dark skinned man appeared with a collection of them handing them out to the girls, Elsa and Punzie picked them up placing the glasses on their faces.

He gave a polite smile to both ladys before moving on. "And we're warning the city now that we're in here, you know we've been here before we are done!" Elsa turned away as Punzie begun to busy herself with the crowd.

"All the hustle and bustle! It's all so...Ozmopolitan!" She giggled jumping up and down on her tippy toes until she glanced towards Elsa to see her friend just standing there, Punzie frowned "Elsa...Elsa?" She stepped forward grabbing her arm about to drag her away.

"C'mon we'll be late for WizOMania!" Elsa shook her head "I want to remember this moment, Always." She looked to the city filled with the Ozian inhabitants "Nobody's pointing, nobodys staring, for the first time...I'm somewhere," She looked to Punzie with a heart breaking smile "That I belong." Punzie stopped before sharing her smile and grabbed Elsa's hands "You look positively emerald." Elsa giggled turning back to her, both ran towards the Emerald Tower where the Great Wizard of Oz resided.

"Who's that mage who's mojor itinerary is making all Oz merrier!" Three Munchkins appeared to perform while Elsa and Punzie watched the show bemused "Who's the sage-who's sagely, sailed in to save our posteriors? Who's enthuse about air ballooning has all of honeymooning?

Whoooo~

Isn't he wonderful! our wonderful wizard!"

The two girls stepped forward in giddy excitment "One short day in the emerald city," They held hands still, before facing each other "One short day to have a lifetime of fun."

"What a way to be seeing the city!" Before a lady took Elsa's arm taking her to the group to join in the festivities Elsa gaped in shock before laughing loudly along with Punzie when they were brought into the dancing "Where so many roam to..."

Before thr group dispered and Elsa and Punzie spun on their heels taking in their surroundings "We'll call it home too."

Before they glanced to each over Elsa took off her green shaded glasses as Punzie removed hers also "And then just like now, we can say." They both stepped closer nervously, Elsa took Punzies hands into her own "We're just two friends." Punzie said slowly causing Elsa to smile before agreeing "Too good friends." Punzie beamed "Two..._best friends_."

"Sharing a wonderful one short...!" The announcer ran forward with a broad smile holding a hand out in welcome "The Wizard will see you now!" Elsa and Punzie turned in surprise before their faces broke out in smiles.

"Day!"

* * *

**A/N No bloopers this time unfortunatly, But through this thing I had a thought of**

**"Why is everyone smiling?" The amount of happiness on this freakin arc was killing me. *sigh* hope you enjoy, one person who keeps reading this thank you! :D**


	11. A Sentimental Man

_Wicked._

_Balloons__ are a magical, simple thing able to carry wishes and dreams. But like any baloon they have a tendency to..._

_Pop._

_._

When Elsa and Punzie walked down the long corridor it started to become larger and more eerie with each step they took, the two without realist it, stepped closer together their adrenaline turning to shakes of fear. The hallway was long and seemed to continue on and on, when Elsa and Punzie arrived at the door they looked at each over slightly nervous before, they braced them selves then opened the door together.

When they entered they saw the room was large and dark, what could be described as green lighting flashed through and Punzie hid behind Elsa and nearly screamed when a giant Head spat around them.

Until suddenly the face of the Wizard of Oz exploded into fire in front of them Light shined through his large eyes, mouth and nose light exploded into bursts of lighting. The girls felt so tiny compared to the giant face moving in thunderous light.

"I am North The great and terrible!" He bellowed Punzie squeaked and jumped hiding herself behind the green witch where Elsa stood taller yet never less afraid " Who are you and why do you seek me!?" It boomed, causing both girls to quak in fear, latching onto one over. "Uh..." Elsa stuttered before letting Punzie go and stood taller trying to be brave "Elsa Thropp your terribleness and this is-"

"Oh, is that you Elsa?" A muffled voice called out, making the two tilt their heads in confusion the head stopped moving, it's mouth closing and the lights behind it's eyes dimmed before slumping forward, the room that was once dark became alight and the girls winced at the sudden brightness.

Suddenly a man with who looked slightly older than her father with a long wide beard covering his round belly, he had on a navy blue striped suit with a staff just like the statue outside on Shiz.

His blue eyes were large and filled with joyous wonder, his smile brightened at the sight of them before he apologized in a thick Russian accent "I didn't realize- it's hard to make out peoples faces out back there so lets see..." He walked forward placing his cane down, rubbing his hands together and glanced at them.

"Which is witch?" He asked gesturing to them laughing, before he looked at Elsa's face properly and clasped her hands with his own own, "Oh Elsa, pleasure to meet you." Before he shook her hand professionally then turned to the blonde Witch "And you must be?" He asked politely and Punzie shook his hand also, "Punzie, The Ra is silent." Before she walked over to Elsa while North pulled a confused face until he noticed Elsa touch the 'fake Wizards face' North sighed sadly.

"I know...It isn't much is it? But people expect this sort of thing." he gestured to the fake head "You have to give people what they want," The girls glanced to one another before turning back to the wizard "The thing is, I hardly ever let people meet the real me. But this being a special occasion." He smiled to the girls who took a breath clinging closely to anchor each over.

Elsa held her hands to herself locking her fingers together "I'm so happy to meet you." North looked relived "Well, That's good. 'Cause that's what I love best: Making people happy." He moved closer to the girls with a genuine warm smile.

"I am a sentimental man...who always longed to be a father," He saw their eyes shine in awe they took a breath steeling themselves. "That's why I do the best I can to treat each citizen of Oz," He held a hand to Punzie who took it gratefully "As Son," He held his hand out to Elsa with a warm smile "Or Daughter." He took Elsa's hand before leading them away from the head and towards the balcony overlooking Oz his blue eyes flickered to Elsa's in confidence.

"So Elsa I'd would like to raise you high, 'cuz I think everyone deserves the chance to fly!" he gestured over the horizon broadly and Elsa followed his gaze her heart beat thumping faster, "And helping you with your ascent, allows me to feel so parental." He turned back taking her hands into his own, his face softening when she glanced upwards "For I am a sentimental man..."

Elsa let go of his hands and moved back to Punzie taking a breath "I'm here-we're here to alert you that something bad is happening." Punzie frowned "We are?" North held his hand out "Please, I am the Wizard of Oz. I already know why you've come." The girls gave each over excited looks, squealing in excitement "Oohh~" They giggled to one another before turning back.

"Of Course you must prove yourself..." North advised and Elsa stood taller determined "But how?" she asked, at this North placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully and hummed "Some sort of gesture, mostly for show something to test your adeptness." until his blue eyes widened in realization, he snapped his fingers "Ah yes! Madame the book please!" Both girls turned in surprise, as no other than Gothel appeared in a green furred ozian outfit!

Both girls gaped in surprise "Madame Gothel!" Punzie gasped shock North smiled warmly at the reunion "I believe you're well aquanted with my new press secretary."

Elsa couldn't believe it "Press secretary!" Gothel smirked in pride "Oh yes dearies, I've risen up in the world!" She sang with a flair "You'll find that the wizard is a very generous man," She reassured Elsa by her worried look "If you do something for him he'll do much for you." Punzie nodded eagerly "Of course we will!" Before pushing Elsa forward "Go on, Prove yourself." Elsa stumbled before righting herself she shook her head fondly at Punzie before turning back to the two seriously "what do you want me to do?" She asked when suddenly a monkey appeared dressed in a green buttoned suit making him look like a con siege,

He hoped forward his yellow eyes looking at Elsa's blue ones he lifted a dark furred hand to Elsa who took it shaking it her face brightened at the sight, he smiled too before jumping on a beam behind her climbing to her height and Elsa coeed to him, North smiled at the two

"Well this is my monkey servant, Pitchner." Elsa turned to face the Wizard who continued "He look's so longingly at the birds every morning..." he trailed of and Gothel turned to the wizard then back to Elsa then she held out a large red encased book "So the wizard was thinking perhaps...a levitation spell." Punzie gasped covering her mouth in shock but took a step forward her green eyes looked onto the object in Gothels hand.

"Is...is that the grimmerie?" She asked peeking over Gothels shoulder to get a better look at the magnificent book Gothel nodded once, in her hands was a large crimson colored book with gold binding. "Yes, The ancient book of spells and enchantments." Punzie breathed in awe and then whispered to Gothel "Can I touch it?" Gothel turned slightly with a smile whispering back

"No."

Punzie's expression fell into a pout. Before Gothel passed the book over to Elsa, the green witch gawked at the weight and opened it flipping through and frowning "What funny writing..." she wondered aloud, before she decided it was too heavy and knealed on the floor resting the book against the clear marble flipping through the pages.

"Well it's a lost language. The lost language of spells." Gothel told her, North too a small step forward "Its kind of a recipe book for change." Gothel held her hand outwards warmly "Don't be discouraged if you can't decipher it dearie!" She encouraged her grey eyes lidded in pride "I, myself can only read a spell or two, and that took years and years..."

"Ahven, Tatey, Aven Tatey Aven..." Gothel gasped moving back as if she was shocked her grey eyes never straying form Elsa when she saw the witch read aloud from the book easily. Even North brightened in wonder "oh, pitchner what a experience you are about to have!" He laughed moving closer to Elsa with Pitch behind him "Ah may Ah tat atum," North was unaware when Pitch twitched a tingle erupted in his back "Since once I have my own day in the sky," He said looking in pride even Elsa's lips were pursed in a smile,

"Ah may as tah tay may tu se say ta!" North couldn't believe his eyes holding his hand out "I know everyone deserves a chance to-"

A scream disrupted all of them, as Pitch fell forward curling in on himself in pain, Elsa gasped "What happened? Is something wrong?" she cried out eyes wide in panic Pitch cried out clawing at his back. Gothel waved Elsa of her eyes watching in sickeningly wonder "No just a transition, dearie." Elsa cried out "But he looks like he's in pain- Ah!" bat like wings sprouted from his back ripping his clothes before he ran of still crying in agony. Elsa only stared after him her whole body shaking.

"She's actually done it!" North breathed in awe Elsa shook her head turning back to the book "No! Quick how do I reverse it?" Gothel turned towards her "You can't!"

"What!?"

"Spells are irreversible!" Gothel ran to North grabbing his hands in giddy excitement "See-I told you she had the power!" Elsa mouth gaped in understanding horror "You...planned this!?" Gothel turned her eyes narrowed in a slightly bored look "Well, you benefit too, dearie." North clapped his hands loudly "And this is only the beginning! Look!" Before he pulled a curtain and Elsa looked up in horror her eyes widening at the sight at countless monkeys, flying and clawing out the cage all with wings.

Elsa shook her head her eyes stinging from tears and when they fell she covered her hands with her face, North and Gothel too preoccupied to notice "If this is what she could do on her first try the possibilities are endless!" Gothel clapped her hands nearly jumping for joy.

"Why, won't they make excellent spies?" She turned to the Wizard with a large smile on her face, Elsa's head shot up "Spies!?" North turned worriedly "You're right, That's a harsh word...how about scouts? That's what they'll really be. They'll fly around Oz report any subversive Animal activity."

And all the pieces came together "It...it was all you..." She stared and North nodded "Elsa, Oz needs a villain- a perfect Enemy." Elsa turned to the book blinking away her tears "You can't read from this book...can you? That's why you need enemies and-and cages, and spies!" She turned her eyes narrowed in anger and accusing "You have no real power." North stared before his hands closed "Exactly." He started over "That's why I need you, don't you see? The world is your oyster, now! You have so many...opportunities." He turned to Punzie holding out his hand to her "You both do." Punzie brightened at having been included "Thank you, your Ozness." She took his hand and they both turned to Elsa expectant.

"Since once I had my own day in the sky, I know everyone deserves the chance to fly-"

"No!" Elsa screamed grabbing the book to her chest before running from the throne room, the others turned in alarm "Elsa!" Gothel cried out all watched in startlement at the fleeting figure."Elsa!" Punzie called out after her friend before turning "I am so sorry, your wizard ship. I'll fetch her back!" Punzie ran after her "Elsa, wait!"

North looked panicked "We must get her back. She knows too much." Gothel saw how frazzled he looked and nodded determinedly. "Don't worry, North. I'll handle it." She grinned a plan forming in mind.

North went towards his contraption and worked it like a puppet "Guards! Guards!" He cried and the Ozian guards appeared slamming there staff's down to attention, matching his homelands soldier outfits in long green robes and black furred Russian hats "There is a fugitive loose in the palace! Find her, Capture her, and bring her to me!" The Ozians barked out "Yes your Ozness." Before they ran on the hunt.

* * *

**A/N I didn't mean for this to happen it just happened...**

**I wasn't really planning on making Gothel and North being a couple but when I wrote it, it sounded so...**

**Song: Sentimental Man Wicked Idiana Menzel Soundtrack**


	12. Defying Gravity

Wicked

_Fear is a necessity to life..._

_Doesn't mean anyone has to like it._

_._

Elsa held onto Punzies arm tightly as they ran up the stair case "Elsa, Wait! Where are we going!?" Punzie cried out nearly tripping on the stairs. "Oh no- There are no more stairs! wait." Elsa gasped as they ran into a room the green witch looked around in a panic, as Punzie followed in uncertainly "This might be the attic..." Elsa realized, Punzie stepped forward "Elsa-Elsa! Listen to me..." But the green skinned lady did no such thing.

"I have to barricade the door...aha!" she cried in triumph grabbing a broomstick from the side and hefting it against the door, looking around properly seeing they were on a platform the spiraled staircase in sight she would see guards coming before they got there.

There was also a clock behind them the only light in the room, Punzie was getting tired of being ignored "Elsa! Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once! Instead of flying off the handle!?" Punzie glared stepping forward "I hope you're happy! I hope your happy now," Elsa turned startled "I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!"

Elsa snapped turning to face the blonde one "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too!" Blue eyes narrowed in anger "I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambission!" Punzie gaped offended before snarling "So though I can't imagine how," They both glared Punzie's hand shaking and clenching and unclenching "I hope you're happy right now!" Elsa looked away harshly not even looking at her, until a sudden announcment startled them both, Punzie and Elsa looked upwards listening out.

"Citizens of Oz!" Gothels voice rang out through the speaker "There is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She is evil!" Without realizing Punzie moved closely to Elsa subconsciously wrapping her hand around her's, Elsa was too horrified to notice "Responsible for the multiliation of these poor," Gothels voice grew quiet and caring "Innocent monkeys!" Punzie shook her head at the lies being sprouted from the Madames mouth.

"Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion...This repulsion...This...

_ Wicked Witch!"_

.

...Silence. Only the girls frightened breaths filled the attic Elsa clinging close to Punzie her anger fading.

"D-Don't be afraid..." Punzie exhaled softly Elsa smirked without mirth "I'm not. It's the wizard who should be afraid...of me!" Punzie turned with shock "Elsa...listen to me. Just...say you're sorry." She moved closer "before it's too late...You can still be with the wizard what you've worked and waited for, you can have all you've ever wanted."

Elsa turned with a soft smile before taking her hand "I know...But I don't want it." She shook her head "No. I can't want it, anymore..."

She looked up with mournful sigh "Something has changed within me...something is..." she looked away frowning slightly "Not the same...I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game!" She looked to the sky giving a cocky smirk "Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep it's time to trust my instincts." She closed her eyes losing herself for the moment feeling a burden lift from her shoulders "Close my eyes...and leap." She stood on her tip toes as if she was flying before turning to Punzie in calm excitement.

"It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity," She twirled around before looking to the height of the tower glaring at an imaginary North, and sneered as if to spite him "And you can't pull me down!" Punzie ran forward she had heard enough she grabbed Elsa by the arm trying to make her listen "Can't I make you understand, you're having delusions of grandure?" Elsa pulled away glaring at Punzie "I'm through excepting limits. Cuz someone says they're so, some things I cannot change. But till I try I'll never know!"

"Too long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I'd lost." Elsa pressed her lips together in irritation before exhaling "Well...If that't love, it comes at much too high a cost!" She clenched her fists "I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down!" Suddenly there was a loud bang! Elsa and Punzie moved to the reeling peeking over the edge looking downwards, they saw the Guards running towards the staircase and one looked up seeing them and pointing "There they are!"

The girls moved back with fright Elsa looked around for anything to use until her eyes spied the grimmorie she ran forward falling on her knees and wrenches the book open with a slam.

"Ah may Ah tay Ah tum ditum..." Punzie gasped in shock before shaking her head looking frightened "Elsa what are you doing! Stop it! That's what started it all!" Punzie pointed to the book harshly "That hideous levitation spell!" But Elsa kept chanting and Punzie covered her ears "Stop!" She screamed and Elsa did, panting harshly trembling immensely, Punzie opened one eye and stepped forward shaking slightly before she pointed to Elsa's back

"W-well...Where are your wings?" she asked at still when nothing happened she lowered her hand slowly everything remained silent when nothing happened Punzie sighed "Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are..." She trailed of quite suddenly Elsa faced her with a frown wondering why she went silent, Punzies green eyes were die in alarm staring at something behind Elsa. The green witch looked around her to see what Punzie was seeing and gasped, her face breaking out in a smile "See! I told you, Punzie I did it, I tell ya!" She ran forward towards the broomstick that had started to levitate and float towards Elsa where she grabbed it and giggled ecstatically.

The sounds the footsteps thrumping upon the staircase were getting louder and closer, The girls knew they'd be here any minute...especially without the barricade that was used to keep the door shut was now in Elsa's hand.

"Quick! Get on!" Elsa said holding the broom out while staring at the door daring the guards to get in.

Punzie blinked in confusion taking a step back "What?" Elsa faced her her blue eyes sparkling in determination "Come with me...Think of what we could do...together." Elsa turned as if she saw her future in front of her very eyes.

"Unlimited...together we're unlimited." She turned back to Punzie her cobalt eyes looking hopeful, "Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Punzie." Punzie stepped forward hesitantly "Dreams the way we planned 'em." Punzie took a hold the broomstick grasping it tightly, "If...we work in tandem." They both gave the same empowering smiles "There's no fight we cannot win!" They both turned as the sun was setting over the horizon "Just you and I defying gravity!"

Elsa inhaled "With you and I defying gravity." Elsa turned expectant "They'll never bring us down...Well are you coming?" Punzie froze realizing what she nearly done. She moved back "E-Elsa, You're trembling...here, put this around you..." Punzie turned seeing a hanging black ripped curtain and decided that was efficient enough as a cloak, she draped it around Elsa and using a pin from her hair clasped in shut around Elsa's neck as Elsa sat upon the broom floating and looking at Punzie sadly.

Punzie stepped back wrapping her arms around herself "I hope you're happy...now that you're choosing this..." Elsa stepped of the broom walking closer and nodded in her direction "You too," She brushed her thumb over her palm awkwardly "I hope it brings you bliss..." They both smiled "I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it." Punzie placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder as Elsa did the same "I hope you're happy till the end." Elsa laughed a little feeling her eyes water and saw Punzie do the same crying freely, never afraid to show her emotions "I hope you're happy...my...friend." Before they drew close Elsa wrapping her arms around her tightly as Punzie did the same resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder blinking away her tears as they probably hugged for the last time.

The doors smashed open and Elsa ran stepped back running back to her broom Running towards the back "There she is! Don't let her get away!" The guards went after Elsa while the others grabbed Punzies arm pulling her back she cried out tears streaming down her eyes "What in Oz!? Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!" Elsa stopped running hearing Punzies cry's and turned around before running forward pointing her broomstick

"No! It's not her. She has nothing to do with this! I'm the one you want. It's me!" She smirked when she got their attention taking a step back "So, if you care to find me, look to the western sky." She pointed with her broomstick before grinning especially as the Guards stepped back warily. "As Someone told me lately everyone deserves a chance to fly!" She tossed her broom stick to the Northern balcony where the guards ducked, missing how the broom fly upwards and circle back circling back Elsa took a step back in the opposite direction.

"And If I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free." She turned running and the guards followed and Punzie stared before she ran with them wanting to make sure Elsa makes it but gasped seeing Elsa jump onto the balcony she pointed at the guards with a smirk "To those who ground me take a message back," She took stepped back "From me!" Punzie screamed covering her mouth when she saw Elsa disappear from view. She pushed forward looking over the balcony. her breath hitched, as Elsa fell with a smile her clothes and hair whipping in front of her before turning and bent her legs into a crouch and landing her feet planted firmly on her broom stick before rushing forward with a song in her heart and the wind in her face.

"Tell them how I am defying gravity!" She sang gripping onto the broomstick and sitting herself down angling upwards away from the ground where the guards were running towards her tossing their spears that narrowly missed her "I'm flying high, defying gravity!" She shot higher giving a demented cackle as she soared higher adrenaline pumping.

"And soon I'll match them in renown." She stopped leaning on her Broomstick while looking down at the Emerald city, once magnificent now looked distorted...no longer...colorful.

"And nobody...in all of Oz." She glared down at the city hoping that old fool called Wizard was watching and listening "No Wizard that there is or was is ever going to bring me down!"

Punzie looked upwards from the entrance of Oz relieved that Elsa was free...for now "I hope you're happy..." she sang her eyes watering, The guards and Ozians screamed and cryed at Elsa looking down on them they pointed with their spears raised "Look at her, she's wicked get her!"

Elsa held her arms out mocking the Ozians "Bring me down!" The all turned in panic Punzie clasped her hands together biting her lower lip "No one mourns the wicked! So we've got to bring her..."

Elsa gave her last battle cry before turning and flying into the sky's just over the horizon.

"Down!"

* * *

**A/N oohh~ Things are getting serious aha! So, I feel like the story is finally starting hell yeah! I can know stop doing "Happy smilies and cheerfull...nessess and happy bubble blah" it's sickening now there will be pain! mwuahahah!**

**Also to the one person reading this, thank you! This is for you!**


	13. Thank Goodness

Wicked

_If you told a lie. That would branch more lies. So many to cover and make a warp parody..._

_of the truth._

.

There was a panic throughout Oz, all of the inhabitants looked to the sky's but not of fear from flying monkey spies, no instead it was from a dark green skinned woman who all believed was the enemy.

"Every day the wicked, every day the terror grows." They looked to each other all their eyes showing the same fear "All of Oz is ever on alert, that's the way with the wicked, Spreading fear where ever she goes, seeking out new victims she can hurt!" An Ozian lady appeared clinging to her husband for protection.

"Like some terrible green blizzard throughout the land she flies!" Her husband drew closer "Defaming our poor wizard with her calumnies and lies, she lies!" They all drew forward "Save us from the wicked, shield us so we won't be hexed,

Where will she strike next?

Where will she strike next?

Where will she strike...next?"

.

On a Podium, stood three figures over looking a crowd of worried Ozians, Punzie was in the middle in a teal colored business suit with an emerald coral, one arm had a sleeve with a cuff and gold cuff link keeping it closed and her other arm was sleeveless she had a white disk hat resting on her blonde head pinned into a bun. Her face was sharper and more profound last time a year having gone past and Punzie growing older she stood in front of the microphone with Madame Gothel on her left dressed in her usual green coat, and Jack on her right. Jack wore the Ozian soldiers emerald uniform, a musket hanging over his back Gold tassels on his shoulders and he stood with his head held high his arms behind his back.

Punzie spoke into the speaker dressing the citizens hoping she could calm them down. "Fellow Ozians. As terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day...And celebrate!" She clasped her hands together "Oh what a celebration we'll have today!" The Ozians joined in her enthusiasm "Thank goodness!" She smiled knowing she was getting through to them "let's have a celebration the Punzie way!" She giggled "Thank goodness!"

Gothel stepped forward "Finally a day that's totally wicked witch free." The Ozians looked more joyful than before "We couldn't be happier thank goodness!"

Gothel turned to Punzie with a smile "And thank goodness for you, Punzie, and your handsome swain," She gestured to Jack who smiled stiffly Gothel pretended not to notice gesturing with pride "Our new captain of the guard." She turned back to him looking serious "You've bee at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you?" Jack nodded not looking her in the eye "Not really, but I don't like to think of her as a Wicked Witch."

Gothel looked falsely sympathetic "Captain, how does it feel?" Jack sighed "Frustrating...But I became Captain of the guard to find her, and I will keep searching." He promised and Gothel looked relieved at the good news, Until she shook her head her black locks swaying with every movement. "No, being engaged!" Jack looked startled when the Ozians all jumped forward "Congratulations!" Jack turned to Punzie in confusion "This is...an engagement party?" He asked and Punzie giggled nodding enthusiastically her green eyes wide "Surprised?"

Jack blinked his mouth gaping open before closing it "Yes."

"Good, we hoped you'd be...the Wizard and I." She took his hands into her own squeezing them tightly "We couldn't be happier, right dear?" She asked and he smiled reassuringly "Couldn't be happier right here..." She looked around everything was perfect "Look what we've got a fairy tale plot," Right now she wanted this moment to last forever just this, her and Jack together happy together and being acquainted with the wizard it was a dream come true.

"Our own very happy ending, where we couldn't be happier," She wrapped her arms around his resting her head on his shoulder "True dear? Couldn't be happier and we're happy to share our ending vicariously with all of you!" She held her arms out to the Ozians who whistled and applauded "He couldn't look handsomer, I couldn't be humbler," She closed her eyes smiling faintly "Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true..."

Gothel moved towards the couple "And Punzie we're happy for you," She pressed a hand to her chest "As press Secretary, I have striven to ensure all of Oz knows the story of your braverism! How I vividly remember it." Punzie and Jack gave each over worried glances.

"The day you were first summoned, to an audience with Oz, and although he would not tell you why initially." Gothel said while explaining to the crowd. "When you bowed before his throne he decreed you'd hence be known as Punzie the good officially!" Jack turned to her "That's no what I hea-"

"Not exactly but I'll tell you later." She told him watching the crowd warily "Then with a jealous squee! The Wicked Witch burst from concealment where she had been lurking surreptitiously." Gasps rung out through the crowd and they began to gossip "I hear she has an extra eye that always remains awake!" Others nodded "I hear that she can shed her skin as easily as a snake!" Punzie watched in stunned shock gripping onto Jack's arm tighter feeling the words strike her like blows.

"I hear some rebel animals are giving her food and shelter!" the three turned when they heard a voice behind them on a balcony calling down wards "I hear her soul is so unclean, Pure water can melt her!" Jack stared "What!?" He cried in out rage but the Ozians didn't notice "Melt her! Please somebody go and Melt her!" Jack turned back to face her and Punzie was startled to see him so enraged "Do you hear that!? Water will melt her?" People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!" Jack growled his blue eyes narrowed, Punzie looked around panicked until she saw Gothel's look she winced "Excuse me just a tick-tock." She pulled Jack by his arm going behind the Podium.

.

Jack followed her down the steps before he turned around with a shaky exhale and scowled facing Punzie "I can't just stand there grinning, pretending to go along with all of this!" He all but snarled but Punzie was calm before taking a breath "Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about her? I hate it!" Jack only stared before becoming animated grabbing her hand pulling her along "Then what are we doing here! Lets go, lets get out of here!" Punzie wrenched hand back stepping away from him.

"We can't leave now," Jack turned confused "Not when people are looking to us, to raise their spirits." Jack frowned as if he never saw her before "You can't leave..." He asked dubiously before his eyes narrowed "Because you can't resist this!" Jack gestured to the Podium to everything "And that's the truth!" Punzie scowled "Maybe I can't." Jack stepped back in shock blinking slowly "Is that so wrong? Who could?" Punzie asked in desperation.

Jack only looked at her calmly "You know who could. Who has." Punzie looked away pressing her lips making a thin line wringing her hands together "Jack...I miss her too, but we can't just stop living." Jack turned around to leave placing one foot on the railing to the Emerald tower just behind them but Punzies voice stopped him.

"No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found." Jack grit his teeth looking away "We have to face it."Punzie pleaded with him, Jack looked around with a small smile "You're right." He stepped of the steps and moved back to Punzie "I'm sorry, you're right." He took her hands holding them to his lips "And if it's going to make you happy, of course I'll marry you." Punzie smiled "But it'll make you happy...right?" Jacks smile faltered but it was too quick to notice "You know me, I'm always happy." Before he turned heading back away from the Podium.

"Jack!" Gothel turned and Punzie stilled before plastering smile on her lips "Thanks plenty dearest!" She waved moving back up the stairs turning to Gothel with a reassured smile "He's gone to fetch me a refreshment, He's so thoughtful that way!" Gothel smiled stiffly before turning back to the crowd "That's why I couldn't be happier, No...I couldn't be happier." This was the hard part, her bubble was weakening and smiling...had never been so hard.

"Though is I admit, the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated." Punzie locked her hands together "But I couldn't be happier, simply couldn't be happier...Well not simply..." She sighed before planting on another smile as the Ozians listened having finally calm down.

"Cuz getting you're dreams, it's strange but it seems a little, well, complicated..." She looked upwards "There's a kind of a sort of cost, there's a couple things get lost..." She felt agitated trying to convey her words "There are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until you've crossed!" She smiled sadly "And if that joy that thrill...Doesn't...thrill like you think it will, still with this perfect finale, the cheers in the ballyhoo- Who wouldn't be happier? So I couldn't be happier." Punzie let her hands fall "Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true..." She licked her lips unsurely "Well, isn't it?"

"Happy is what happens when your dreams come...True!" She raised her arms high as the Ozians cheered with her "We love you Punzie we may be so frank!" Punzie laughed clenching her fists "Thank goodness!" The others started clapping applauding as Gothel stood with her and waved "That means the Wizard, Punzie..."

"And Fiance!" She added outstretching her arms.

And the Ozians raised their hands with her "They couldn't be goodlier, she couldn't be lovelier we couldn't be luckier!" Punzie clapped her hands giddily "I couldn't be happier!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Today!"

"Today, Thank goodness for today!"

* * *

**A/N I couldn't write this one as good as the others I know...*Heavy sigh* to the three reviewers thank you for the reviews they actually let me try harder for this and surprisingly the story and chapters are already done whats taking so long is the editing ^^; Sorry for the wait.**

**Song: Thank Goodness, Idina Menzel soundtrack**


	14. Wicked Witch of the East

Wicked

_If you told a truth. That should branch more Truths. But so many to cover and make a warp parody...of a Lie?_

At the Governess house in Munchkin land all seemed well on the outside...but within...

"Will there be anything else, Madame?" Hans answered without looking at the young lady in her chair, she wore a long black dress with a collar at her neck a pendant from her mother. Her usual Ginger hair in pigtails was pinned high in a tight bun, Anna flinched and looked up at Hans slowly "I've asked you to call me Anna, Remember?" she smiled softly but Hans only nodded the grey covered tight suit he wore didn't suit him at all. He walked away leaving the room "Yes." Anna looked relieved until "Madame." and the door slammed behind him.

"Oh...Hans..." Suddenly a voice echoed around the room startling Anna out of her stupor

"...Well, it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful..." Anna screamed wheeling herself backward in terror "While the green just get greener." Her cupboard door opened by a green hand attached to a green skinned witch.

Elsa stepped out looking around for Anna before her blue eyes layed on the trembling form that was her sister "Sorry, did I scare you?" Anna's expression didn't change "What are you doing here?" And Elsa chuckled softly "Well, there's no place like home. I never thought I'd hear myself say this...but I need fathers help," Elsa closed the door behind her and stepped towards her sister, desperation shown clearly on her face when she kneeled before Anna grabbing her hand. "I need him to stand with me." Anna looked away "That's impossible."

Elsa shook her head "No, no it's not. Not if-if you ask him, you know he'll listen to you-"

"Fathers dead." Elsa leaned back her mouth agape, her lips barely moving "What?" She breathed out barely hearing it but Anna did "He's dead." Anna held her head high "I'm the governor now." She saw Elsa's face and frowned "Well what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you disgraced us, he died...of shame. Embarrassed to death." Elsa took a few shaky steps away drawing her cloak in close before she looked down her eyes closing

"Good, I'm glad. It's better this way." Anna's head shot up eyes wide "That's a wicked thing to say!" She accused and Elsa shook her head quickly "No, It's true. Because now it's just us! You can help me and together we can-"

"Elsa-Shut up!" Elsa jaw snapped closed drawing back and Anna huffed "First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive. I'm an un-elected official!" Anna turned slowly her face unrecognizable to her elder sister "And why should I help you?" Elsa stood up slowly her eyes flickering as if searching for her younger sister, she found nothing.

"You fly around Oz to rescue animals you've never even met- and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me!" Anna growled before wheeling forward towards Elsa in anger, her once cheerful blue eyes had narrowed dangerously "All of my life I've depended on you, how do you think that feels!?" She stopped when Elsa nearly crashed into her dresser falling back in shock Anna turned her chair with a skid against the carpet "All of my life I've depended on you and this-this hideous chair with wheels!" She looked down in frustration at her chair before looking away her voice becoming somber.

"Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up...and longing to keep up...my heels..." She wheeled away towards the window of her room not daring to look at Elsa, Her sister walked forward unsurely before leaning towards her so Anna could understand but Anna turned her head away "Anna, There isn't a spell for everything!" Anna wasn't listening and Elsa moved on the other side of her chair where Anna turned away but Elsa tried to make her understand "The power is mysterious. It's not like coddling up a pair of..." She froze before glancing down at Anna's fet with the red ruby slippers, The governor gave her.

"W-wait..." She said daring to hope, she grabbed the Grimmerie placing it at Anna's dresser and started to flip through the pages quickly, Anna looked to Elsa finally, but she was confused by Elsa's antics "What are you doing?" Elsa read aloud with one finger to the page trailing along where the other hand was gestured to Anna's shoes "Ala ah tum ala ah tum dala am uh ah ta." Anna frowned "What is that? what are you say-" She screamed wheeling herself back in shock but Elsa didn't stop "M-my shoes! it feels like...there on fire!" Anna grabbed at her feet trying to pry them of but she couldn't take them of instead they burned her hands when she tried, She couldn't take the shoes of if she tried.

She looked up her blue eyes showing pain and betrayal before glaring at her sister "You!" She accused "What have you done to my shoes!?" Elsa stopped chanting and stared when Anna's foot thrusted forward onto the ground, both girls gaped, Anna moved her upper body and lifted upwards, her arms swinging forward as she stood for the first time.

Until she fell with a gasp her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to her knees panting when Elsa moved forward "No!" Anna snapped before saying quietly "Don't help me." Anna picked herself up unsteadily she wobbled before standing straight, Elsa gasped covering her mouth with her hands to conceal her smile.

"Oh Anna, at last..." She breathed and Anna laughed in disbelief "I've done what long go I should and finally something good..." Anna ran forward grabbing a bell calling for her man servant.

"Hans! Hans! Come quickly!"

"Hans?" Elsa asked in confusion before her eyes widened in horror "No! Anna! No one's supposed to know I'm-" She stood up to run but the door opened suddenly making her freeze Anna sitting moved in haste to her wheelchair and sat back.

"Yes, what is it, Madame?" Hans asked walking in before halting seeing Elsa. Hans grabbed a knife from the table pointing it towards the witch with both hands held by the hilt shaking in terror but kept himself facing Elsa "What are you doing here!? Stay back!" he cried when she stepped forward Elsa jumped back by his cry "Hans...It's just me," she said slowly her hands outstretched in a non threatening gesture as if soothing a startled deer.

"I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Liar!" Hans shouted startling both the girls "That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's as wicked as you are!" Elsa blinked turning to Anna then back to him "What are you talking about?" Sure Anna was being rude with Elsa but that was a given Anna was the nicest person she knew.

"I'm talking about my life! The little that's left of it..." He spoke softly barely a whisper "I'm not free to leave munchkinland, none of us are. Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the munchkins of our rights..." His eyes meet Elsa's in fury and she was starting to get used to the look no matter who it came from.

"And we didn't have that many to begin with! And do you know why!" His voice raised an octive his shouts getting louder making Elsa panic that someone else would hear. But Anna wheeled herself forward "To keep you here, with me. But none of that matters anymore. look!" She laughed stepping from her chair and Hans screamed bringing his hands upwards the knife went flying through the air.

He looked to Anna then back to Elsa who smiled slowly and stepped aside "Y-you did this for...her?" Anna nodded "For both of us!" Hans laughed in disbelief stepping forward "Anna-this changes everything!" He brushed his hand through his hair in shock before grabbing her hands "I know." Anna said smiling, this was so perfect she and Hans could be together she might help Elsa and give the munchkins their rights back just as soon as-

"Listen Anna..." Hans said his voice becoming soft and looked deep into her eyes She smiled softly her eyelids dropping waiting for the question "What?" Hans licked his lips "Uh, Anna, surely now I'll matter less to you and you won't mind my leaving here tonight..." Anna's eyes shot open "Wha-leaving?"

what?

Hans nodded "Yes...the ball that's being staged announcing Punzie is engaged."

"Punzie!?" Anna cried wrenching her hands away taking a step back "Yes, Anna that's right!" Hans had no clue the effect he was having on the governess"I've got to go appeal to her, express the way I feel to her..." Anna fell back leaning heavily against her dresser her breathes coming in uneven pants blue eyes wide in shock Hans pressed his lips together.

"Anna, I lost my heart to Punzie from the moment I first saw her. You know that." Anna flinched until she looked up slowly Hans saw her expression in the mirror the strange look in her eyes unnerved him "Lost your heart?" she taunted before turning slowly with a sneer. "Well, we'll see about that..." Anna's face distorted in rage, Elsa knew what she was going to do running forward "Anna, let him go-"

Anna didn't listen she took a menacing step forward "Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat!?" Hans stepped backwards in fright "D-Don't come any closer!" Anna pointed a finger, or more like a claw in his direction "You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you!" she growled, Hans moved backwards towards the door his hands patting the wall for the doorknob afraid to take his eyes of the ginger haired governess.

"If I have to...I have to..." Her eyes spied the Grimerie and she grabbed it flipping through "...magic spell you." Hans turned in surprise "Ah...Tum...Tah...Tae..." She said with difficulty "W-what is she doing." Hans asked before hiding behind her wheelchair.

Elsa looked back and forth "Anna-NO you're reading the words all wrong!" She stopped turning in horror seeing Hans clutch his chest "oh no ANNA!" she screamed and her sister turned with a frown before stopping seeing Hans "H-Hans...what is it?"

He gasped loudly as if he couldn't breath "M-my heart...it feel's like it's...shrinking!" Anna cried out "E-Elsa do something!" Elsa only stared as Hans fell onto the wheelchair curling in on himself "I-I can't... you can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!" Anna looked down trying to think before her eyes narrowed "This is all you're fault!" Elsa turned surprised "If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book-"

Elsa grabbed her shoulders and shook her once "I have to find another spell...it's the only thing that might work." Elsa grabbed the book and wheeled Hans away from view. Anna slumped to the floor slowly "Save him, please! Just save him, my poor Hans, my brave my raven...Don't leave me 'til my sorry life has ceased..." Elsa began to chant her spell the words weaving lyrically, Anna turned to see her reflection in the mirror tears streaming down her face.

"All alone and loveless here, Just the girl in the mirror just her and me!" She glared hatefully at her image "The Wicked Witch of the East!" Her eyes watered before she broke her features crumbling before her reflection "We deserve...each over." She sobbed covering her face and looking away from her reflection.

She heard Elsa's footsteps approach her and Anna looked up startled before getting up desperately "Well...What about his heart?" Elsa smiled sadly "It's alright..." Anna looked relieved but Elsa only looked away whispering "He won't need one now." Anna didn't hear but Elsa took a breath before walking towards the door "I have to go, I have business to attend to in the Emerald city." Anna looked startled before latching onto her arm "Elsa don't go!" Elsa turned seriously "Anna, I have done everything I could for you but it has never been enough and it never will be..." Elsa opened the door with the Grimerie in hand and left her sister alone.

"Elsa-Wait!" She stopped hearing a groan "Where am I? What happened?" Anna looked in his direction surprised, the governess smoothed her hair drying her tears wiping them away before turning back "Nothing, Hans. You just fell asleep and...and..." she trailed of when her man servant sat up from the wheelchair with a large squeak before standing up fully, Anna screamed.

Hans whole body was made out of tin!

"What is it, What's wrong?" He didn't know until his eyes saw the mirror and he cried out Anna lunged forward "No, It's wasn't me it was her!" Hans started to scream stepping back "I tried to stop her, Hans!" He started to run and Anna ran a little grabbing her chair screaming after him "Hans, Please listen! Its was Elsa!

Hans it was ELSA!"

It was no use, he was gone and Anna felt more alone than ever before she looked down seeing her hands placed upon the wheelchair she gasped in horror as if the chair burned her before she fell to the floor in a heap.

* * *

**A/N: Oh~ I love this part! Evil Anna mwuhahaha and poor Elsa...can't have a break can we? well the characters are coming together, Srry for the slow updates but editing is a B**** so Hope your enjoying the story's.**

**Song: Wicked Witch of the East (But unlike the others thins one isn't in the soundtrack apparently for having spoilers and the quality of songs on youtube is terrible -_-)**


	15. Wonderful

Wicked

_They say you're the one who creates your own demons._

The Wizards palace was swarming with celebrating Ozians, dancing for the surprise engagement ball. Elsa landed onto the balcony and hid behind a pillar as she heard footsteps she held her breath but when she looked around she saw the back of Punzie and Jack with joined hands walking away from her, Elsa stepped forward to call to them but then thought better of it, she walked up the stairs towards the Wizards throne room she set her broomstick down looking for the caged monkeys.

She didn't notice a shadow appear and took a hold of the broomstick gingerly, almost as if it were made of glass. And suddenly the fake head contraption moved the lights sparked and lights flickered shocking Elsa, she moved away from the teseracts. "I knew you'd be back!" the voice boom until the head stopped as she saw North walk around the broom in hand.

"I never meant to harm you." He apologized holding a hand out non threateningly when Elsa looked defensive. But her baby blue eyes only narrowed dangerously "Well you have. You have harmed me." She growled before looking away planning to ignore him but North wasn't giving in. "I realize that, and I regret it. Elsa..."

"There you are!" Elsa gasped seeing the caged monkey's running forward she saw Pitchner and clasped his hand her brows upturned in sympathy, Before she spun around facing North with a dark scowl. "I'm setting those monkeys free! And don't try to interfere or call the guards." She warned but North shook his head "The truth is I'm glad to see you again..." At Elsa's guarded look North elaborated "It gets pretty lonely around here. And I know you must be lonely too..."

Elsa scowled "You...don't know the first thing about me!" North was unfazed by her outburst, instead he smiled warmly "Oh, but I do. I do know you. I can't explain it exactly, You know what I mean?" She watched him warily and North took a small step forward towards the green skinned girl.

"Elsa. You've been so strong through all of this, Aren't you tired of being the strong one?" Her eyes lowered looking away and North stepped a little closer "Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you?"

He held out her broomstick and she looked at him then back to the broom North looked really sincere "Please, help me start again?" Elsa snatched the broom with an irritated growl "Don't you think I wish I could? That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful!?" She forced out before imitating "The wonderful Wizard of Oz." Before sighing and turning back to him, her face showing betrayal "Nobody believed in you more than I did..."

North sighed sympathetic "Oh, my dear Child...I...Never asked for this or planned it in advance. I was merely blown here by the winds of chance," Elsa looked up holding her broomstick close to her.

"I never saw myself as Solomon or Socrates, I knew who I was, one of your dime a dozen mediocrates." North looked enlightened "Then suddenly I'm respected, worshiped even, just because all folks in Oz needed someone to believe in..." North looked at her and gave a weak shrug "Does it surprise you I got hooked? And all too soon..." North winced "What can I see," While he scratched at his head awkwardly "I got carried away and not just by balloon..." He looked upwards with a shine to his eye and Elsa watched awkwardly.

.

"Wonderful...they called me wonderful so I said...wonderful? If you insist." He gave a spin on his heal and Elsa watched before giving an eye roll and sighed.

"I will be wonderful. So they said," At this he raised pitch imitating the ladies of Oz clapping his hands "Wonderful!" Before returning to his regular voice again "And they said Wonderful, believe me it's hard to resist."

He stepped forward And Elsa stepped back warily at this North placed his top hat on the business end of the broom "'Cuz it feel's wonderful they think I'm wonderful-Hey look who's wonderful this corn-fed hick! Who said it might be keen to build a town of green and a wonderful road of yellow brick." Elsa took of the top hat in irritation and tucked it under her arm, North pointing his finger towards her "See, I never had a family of my own since I was always traveling, and I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz...Everything."

Elsa let the broomstick go slack in her hand before frowning "So you lied to them?" North looked appalled "There are lies they wanted to hear- Elsa where I come from we all believe all sorts of things that aren't true...we call it history,

A Man's called a traitor...or liberator. A rich mans' a thief...or philanthropist. Is one a crusader, or ruthless invader?" North motioned a shotgun aimed at Elsa who flinched holding her hands up before he let his arms drop.

"It's all in the label in which is able to persist, there are precious few at ease, with moral ambiguities so we act as though they don't exist." North took her hand which she reluctantly gave and he stepped her onto his stage "They call me wonderful so I am in fact, it's so much who I am it's part of my name!" He clasped her hands with his holding them up and looked into her blue eyes "And with my help you could be the same..." Elsa blinked in confusion and North's smile softened. 

"At long, long last receive your due long overdue, Elsa... The most celebrated are the rehabilitated there'll be such a whoopdee doo." He took his top hat back placing it on his head and then clasped his arm around her shoulder turning her to look to the sky his arm held outwards "A celebration through out Oz that's all to do with you!" He spun her around and she tripped gaining her balance before glaring at the Wizard "Wonderful-They'll call you wonderful!" Elsa stepped forward a bit unsure "It does sound wonderful,"

North nodded "Trust me it's fun!" They both held hands before they started to dance together "When you are wonderful," Elsa sang and twirled "It would be wonderful!" The wizard chorused but dancing with Elsa it felt so right...and familiar.

"Wonderful, wonderful-"

"Stop!" Elsa said halting her movements and inhaled "I accept your proposition." North brightened in glee "Yes-" She held up her finger looking serious "On one condition." North nodded "Anything." He asked giddily and Elsa took a step back and pointed at the cage with one hand on her hip "You set those monkeys free!" There was a long pause and a tense silence, North took a step back before smiling.

"Done."

* * *

**A/N Yeah a happy ending! Elsa and the Wizard and Punzie whoot whoot, maybe even Jack have a threesome XD Alright, I'm uploading the next 3 chapters all together so the next time I'll update "No Good Deed." Would be done XD I made a Jelsa AMV since I found the song fitted them so well XD.**

**Song: Wonderful, Idina Menzel soundtrack**


	16. I'm not that girl reprise

Wicked

_Trust...is such a fragile thing..._

* * *

North pulled the lever and like opening a party stopper the cage opened outwards slowly and all the monkeys sprang out and swarmed around them, some flying to freedom some staying behind in confusion Elsa gestured to the window for them to go "Go! Fly! You're free! Pitch? Pitch!" She ran forward holding his hand nodding "Go on your free isn't it wonderful? Go Fly!" She felt so excited seeing them all fly away until she saw one under a sheet and thought he was stuck she giggled "Come on little fellow, you're free...now..."

"No!" North cried out running forward but it was too late as Elsa held the sheet in one hand where it dropped in a pile beside her forgotten, her eyes widened, locked onto the creature in front of her.

"D-Doctor Toothless?" Elsa fell to her knee's and held onto his ebony coloured paw tightly.

"Elsa, we couldn't keep letting him speak out..." North spoke softly, Elsa payed him no mind her attention only on the dragon.

"Doctor Toothless, are you alright?" She felt his paw shaking and she saw his usual intelligent green eye's their pupils were in slits flickering in tremors "Don't be afraid, it's me Elsa?"

"Bahhh..." Was all he uttered Elsa couldn't breath "Toothless...don't you remember me?" Toothless raised his paw to her cheek where she'd been crying to wipe away the rogue tear that escaped "Bahh..."

"Y-you can't speak..." Elsa asked in shock before her eyes narrowed she stood up her hands clenched nipping into the skin, her blue eyes clouded with rage "No, We have nothing in common!" She screamed grabbing her broomstick and pointing it towards the phony wizard "I am nothing like you and I never will be like you!" She tightened her grip on the broom when she felt her hands shaking. "I will fight you till the day I die!" North turned to his contraption "Guards, Guards!" Elsa didn't have time to run as the Guards ran in Jack ahead of them at the front all stopped pointing their muskets in the witches direction.

"Halt!" They commanded and Elsa froze "Jack!" she breathed out in disbelief, Jack lowered his gun in shock "I don't believe it..." Elsa sighed in relief and took a step forward "Oh, Jack thank god. I thought you were-"

"Silence Witch!" He ordered righting his gun back up at her his eyes narrowed, Elsa jumped back in shock her eyes wide she's never seen him like this.

Elsa thought she was use to the look of hate she usually saw on everyone else face, but she was wrong, she was used to it on anyone, anyone but Jack...

"There's a goat on the lam, Sir!" A guard said randomly where Elsa and Jack turned frowning, Jack slightly confused before shaking his head holding back the urge to eye roll "Never mind all that, Fetch me some water." Now it was the Guard's turn to be confused.

"Water, sir?" Jack kept his eyes on Elsa "You heard me, as much as you can carry." The soldiers slammed the ground with there staffs and yelled "Yes, Sir!" Before they all marched off leaving the captain alone with the witch. Elsa barely breathed she took a hesitant step forward

"...Jack-"

"I said silence!" He snapped making Elsa jaw clamp close, he gave her a cold look before moving slowly towards the fake contraption and grabbed North who squeaked as Jack pulled him out into view. Then slammed him on the ground and pointed the gun at the wizards face who held his hands up in surrender looking very confused. "Don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz..." North held his hands up not making a sound.

Elsa stared in shock Jack turned and he looked different, almost desperate "Elsa, I'll find Toothless later, now get out of here." Elsa didn't move "Jack, you frightened me. I thought you might have changed..."Jack turned and took a step towards her "I have changed," Suddenly they both heard the doors open. Jack turned back to North pointing his gun and he heard with relief it was only Punzie who ran to Elsa first unaware of Jack pointing a gun at Norths face.

"What's going-Elsa!" She ran forward embracing her old friend "Oh, thank Oz you're alive! Only," She pulled back her green eyes wide in panic "You shouldn't have come. If any one discoverates you-"

"Punzie, you'd better go." Punzie turned to remark until she saw what Jack was doing, she inhaled shakily "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Please," Jack said exasperated "Just go back to the ball." Punzie ran forward towards the Wizard "Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand!" She said flustered trying to explain "We all went to School together-"

"Elsa, go!" Jack barked out moving to escort her but both girls weren't having it "Jack, have you misplaced your mind!?" Punzie cried out enraged "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with her!" Jack shouted and everyone froze and North looked away awkwardly, Punzie frowned but saw how the two were physically next to each other, the With of the North couldn't believe it. She laughed in disbelief but it sounded forced she looked between the two slowly "W-what are you saying? All this time...you two...behind my back?" Her voice broke at the end her face scrunching in misery and Elsa felt a pang in her chest, she shook her head in denial "No-No listen it wasn't like that!" Jack's head turned to the side to her with a deadpan look "Actually it was." Both girls stared at him, one in shock the other in disbelief.

"But it wasn't- Elsa let's go, let's go!" The two turned and ran Jack taking her hand leading her through the in's and outs of the castle so as not to be discovered by the other guards, Punzie stared breathing heavily "F-Fine! Go!" She yelled out raged pointing "You d-deserve each over..." She trailed losing her anger almost instantly and North just watched sadly before holding out a green coloured bottle to her. "Have a drink of this, it dulls the pain." Punzie shook her head "No, thank you." instead North shrugged and took a drink instead.

That's when Gothel ran in excitedly "Well? Is it true, has your betrothed taken her into custody!?" North shook his head sighing before he stood up and stepped towards Gothel with a shrug. "Our new captain of the guard...well, had other plans..." He was wary of how Gothel would react, she gaped before her grey eyes narrowed,

"You mean she hasn't been captured!?" she exploded, North raised his drink taking a sip.

"Well, it's quite the contrary and considering how well she eluded us last time..." Gothel pressed her hands together with a scowl "We'll have to flush her out and force her to show herself...but how?" Punzie overheard and turned her head slightly and spoke quietly "Her sister." Both elders turned confused "What was that, dearie?" Gothel breathed.

Punzie faced them with a wobble feeling herself feel faint "Use her Sister, spread a rumour and Elsa will come thinking she's in trouble..." North nodded "Alright Miss Punzie." But the girl turned around and began to walk out the room "Now, If your Ozness will excuse me I have a slight headache I think I'll lie down now..." Before she escorted herself out, one arm held against the wall to support herself.

"Yes but uh, a rumor won't do..." Gothel soothed coyly looking up at the Wizard wringing her hands together "Elsa's too smart for that," North raised an eyebrow "What do you propose we do?" Gothel smirked holding her hands into a flair "Perhaps, a change in the weather..."

/../

Punzie stepped over the balcony seeing the celebration beneath her, it was night and the moon was shining over Oz it's funny, the moon looked sad tonight...

Punzie wrapped her arms around the pillar the fresh air helping clear her head and she sighed "Don't wish...Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart..." She turned away leaning against it with a dry sob "There's a girl I know...he...he loves her so..." She turned into the pillar her eyes watering "I'm not...that girl..." her voice cracked and she slid down the pillar, her knees buckling under here as she let the tears flow freely.

* * *

**A/N I lied. THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING AHAHAHA! And surprisingly I cried at the end of this I don't know why though...hmm...**

**Well to my fellow readers I ask for reviews...I _feed_ of reviews and yours has been yummy.**

**to my few readers whoever you are I hope you enjoy this.**

**Song: I'm not that girl reprise, Idina Menzel Soundtrack.**


	17. As long as your mine

Wicked

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind._

_And therefore is winged Cupid Blind..._

_-William Shakespeare._

* * *

Jack and Elsa ran through the woods still looking behind every now and then, if they were being chased by the Ozian guards but no one followed...

The Duo ran to the heart of the forest, Jack slipped of his Jacket feeling himself heat up, they slowed down and both saw an concealed enclosure the tree's shielding the space so any other flying spies the wizard might have won't see them, There was a lake the seemed to flow and carry fresh water with a fallen tree just before it. Deeming it a good place to rest Jack and Elsa ran forward.

Jack brought out a lantern from Elsa's bag and lit the wick as it began to glow revealing his smiling face. He cast the match aside the lamp gave them a better view to where they placed there footing.

Jack rested the lantern down near the log both of them panting from the running they sat themselves down. Elsa leaned closer for warmth as they both settled on the log, there reflections looking back up at them. until both there eyes meet and both glanced away awkwardly, Elsa heard Jacks breathing slow her blue eyes flickered upwards and she didn't miss how his pale cheeks flushed.

Elsa giggled and shifted closer "Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight." her fingers laced through his startling Jack a little, Elsa bit her lip "I need help believing, you're with me tonight."

Jack interlocked his hands with her's, his blue eyes flickering upwards to meet hers. Jack still felt breathless but he doubted it was from the running "My wildest dreaming could not forsee, lying beside with you wanting me." Jack swallowed feeling his hands shake but move on there own lightly stroking the back of Elsas hand. "If just for this moment as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistence," She moved her hand up his left shoulder as he moved his over her right.

"And crossed some borderline." Her eyes lowered downcast almost sighing "And if it turns out it's over too fast." Jack moved closer his hand stroking over her cheek tilting her face up where he could see her better. Her smile widened "I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine." Jack shared her smile edging closer, Elsa shivered when Jack's blue eyes never left her own "Maybe I'm brainless," He admitted leaning back a bit before his eyes, narrowed in mirth.

"Maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes." his hand moved upwards sliding a stray raven coloured lock away from her face, where it got obscured when she was running, Elsa laughed nervously slightly embaresed Jack just chuckled quietly.

"Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell," He leaned closer as did Elsa both sharing body heat and sighing in bliss "Every moment," They both breathed "As long as you're mine...I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time."

Green hands interlocked with pale cream coloured ones Elsa saw his hands were calloused and his fingers nails were a little dirty, but she didn't mind it. Jack tilted his head leaning close almost adorably Elsa became entranced by his mischievous smirk "Say there's no future for us as a pair..." His hands slipped from her's only for them to stroke her arms, both exhaled shakily,

"And though I may know, I don't care." They both took a nervous breath they eyes never straying. "And just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine!" They moved closer without realising both sitting up straighter kneeling towards one another. "Borrow the moonlight until it is through," Elsa closed her eyes her hands sliding up Jacks back clinging to him as Jack placed his hands on her hips "And know I'll be here, holding you...As long as you're mine..." Jack tentatively touched her cheek he hesitated just a moment before closing his eyes and pressing pale lips to hers, Elsa was stunned when his lips grazed hers before she kissed back her arms wrapping around his neck bringing him closer feeling his arms wrap around her.

Elsa broke the kiss with a disbelieving smile leaning away and panting breathlessly Jack smiled too before seeing Elsa's astonished face he leaned closer, head tilted to the side "What is it?" He asked and Elsa glanced back biting her lip "It's just...for the first time I feel..." She turned to him fully, her smile just as mischievous as his...

_"Wicked."_

But her smile faded as Elsa looked away "I just wish..." Jack leaned forward his eyes looking up at her "What?" Elsa's blue eyes flickered to his, she inhaled "I wish...that, I could be beautiful, for you." Jack rolled his eyes "Look, Elsa." She shook her head wringing her hands together "Don't tell me that I am, you don't need to lie to me."

"It's not lying!" Jack huffed out making Elsa flinch almost startled, seeing him properly half his face golden from the glowing flame of the lantern. Then he looked flustered "It's...uh, looking at things another way." Jack laced his fingers through her's, Elsa looked astonished a smile grazing her lips, but before she could say anything else a noise interrupted.

It sounded like a pained groaning she looked around but saw Jack didn't notice. He only continued on, unaware of the changes happening "Someday, you and Punzie will make up and we'll all-"

"Do you hear that?" Elsa asked standing up tilting her head to the side to hear better as Jack just waited listening out too. She heard a very faint cry's "It sounds like somebody's in pain..." Jack turned too with a purse of his lips but shrugged hearing nothing "It's just the wind." he advised, but a sharp gasp made him think wrong he saw Elsa's eyes widened she heard a scream.

"It's Anna, she's in danger." She cried in horror Jack stood up with her "How do you know?"

"I don't know, I just do..." She gasped out moving towards the forest Jack stood with her asking "Elsa what's wrong?" he tried to see what she was seeing "This! Don't you see it?" Jack shook his head "What do you mean?" Until he saw Elsa squint her eyes looking to the sky "It doesn't make any sense...It's a house? but how-how is it flying through the sky?" She took a breath before turning around "I have to find Anna."

Jack grabbed the lantern following behind her "Great, I'll come with you." he chirped and Elsa turned to face him "No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous." Jack blinked before sighing he set the lantern down and placed his hands on her shoulder's to keep her from moving. "Listen to me," Elsa squirmed and Jack huffed "Listen!" Elsa blinked showing she payed attention and Jack explained in haste, "My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it, you'll be safe there." Elsa only stared "Where do you live?" Jack gave a deadpan look "In the other castle."

"oh,"

"It's the perfect hiding place, tunnels, secret passageways." Elsa looked unsure "We will see each other again, won't we?" Jack smiled, reassuring "Elsa...We are going to be together always." He gave a knowing smirk "You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?" Elsa laughed before she leaned forward hugging him close as she felt his arms wrap around her, before she pulled back she gave him one last look before disappearing into the forest to her sister. That's when the wind picked up, Jack fell back covering his eyes from the winds falling back before his flame extinguished.

* * *

The sky usually bright and as blue as the ocean was now a dark grey and bleak, the winds pulled the clouds in all directions, storms brewed in the distance. Elsa flew through the skys in a hurry her clothes fluttering wildly behind her until she stopped short. She saw the house crash near her old home she shook her head in disbelief hoping against hope it didn't land near her home.

"No...No..." She flew downwards gaining speed the wind in her favour, she got to Munchkin land but stopped hovering when she saw a form, a girl in a long blue satin dress that seemed to reflect the light in glints, she held a sun shaped staff her long blonde hair tied in tight plaits Elsa saw The Witch of the North giving a farewell wave to a red headed girl and a little black dog walking down the road in...her sisters red shoes!?

"That's right you just take that one road, the whole time!" Punzie yelled after them before biting her finger nail in worry "Oh, I hope they don't get lost, I'm so bad at giving directions..." Elsa landed softly watching curiously Punzie turned to the house licking her lips before moving to grab some flowers and kneeled at the house "Oh, Anna..." She sighed mournfully and Elsa sneered stepping forward.

"What a touching display of grief." She snarled stepped forward where Punzie stepped back in shock before composing herself not even looking at the green skinned witch "I don't think we have anything further to say to one another." she said and Elsa stepped forward gripping her broomstick tightly "I wanted something to remember her by, and all that is left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them!" Elsa yelled before glaring "So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister." Punzie took a step back leaving her to it.

Elsa's blue eyes glanced towards the house feeling her composure falter, she took a shaky step forward and fell to her knees her broom clattered against the yellow brick road. "Anna...Anna please, please forgive me..." Elsa sobbed wrapping her arms around her self. Punzie looked on in pity before stepping forward she kneeled beside her old friend, Punzies sun kissed palm reach out patting Elsa's back, she hesitated in saying before taking a breath "Elsa...you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have...a house fall on you, but uh...accidents happen." Elsa stiffened before facing the blonde girl slowly "You call this an accident?" Punzie opened her mouth then closed it "Yes, well...maybe not an accident..."

Elsa sat up "Well, what do you call it?" And punzie looked nervous "Well, a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twiser...of fate?" Elsa only stared her mouth gaping before growling out "You think cyclones just appear out of the blue!?" Punzie took a step back "I don't know, I never really..." Elsa stood up abruptly striding towards her "No, of course you never! You're too busy telling how everyone how wonderful everything is!"

Punzie frowned a bit indignant "I'm a public figure now, People expect me to-"

"Lie?" Elsa cut in bluntly and Punzie slammed her staff down "Be ENCOURAGING!" Elsa looked away with a scoff "And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?" Elsa turned back to her before she shrugged gesturing to Punzie "Well, we all can't come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that anyway, oh the Wizards? Of Course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'll still take credit for it." Punzie only raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" Elsa froze before her eyes narrowed her head tilted in Punzie's direction her lips pulled back into a sneer "Now wait just a Clock. Tick." Elsa leered forward with a scowl pointing with a green coloured finger to the frazzled blonde "I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend." Punzie fumed wringing her hands over her wand.

"That, someone like him could actually choose someone like me!" Elsa gestured to herself getting closer "But it's happened, it's real...And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it!" Elsa stepped closer there noses barely touching Elsa was grinning loving the look on the blondies face, her voice gaining in volume Punzie stepped back eyes wide "He never belonged to you! He doesn't love you! And he never did, he loves me!"

It was too quick for Elsa to see it as Punzie's hand swung back and thrusted slamming against Elsa's cheek with a harsh smack!

Elsa touched her cheek in shock, her eyes wide, until she cackled throwing her head back harshly before facing Punzie seriously and deadpanned "Feel better?" she asked and Punzie only straightened giving a nod "Yes, I do." Elsa gave a warm smile "Good." Before she slapped Punzie back twice as hard, she cried out her hand touching her cheek "So do I!" Elsa snarled and the two braced themselves holding their staff's and broom up and began to circle one another, moving further apart ready to throw everything they got at each over power or no.

Punzie stood before waving her staff skillfully with one hand and Elsa frowned leaning back slightly giving her an odd look, until they both gave up and tossed their weapons to the side and ran forward in battle cry.

Elsa grabbed Punzies hair her green hand curled into a claw striking Punzies face, The blonde girl kicked back in retaliation and screamed out in anger her hand lunged grabbing Elsa's pointed hat and began to beat the green skinned witch with it.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around the two both unaware until they were dragged away they were too preocupied with each other ready to throttle one another to realise who grabbed them.

"Halt! In the name of the Wizard!" A green clothed Ozian shoulder barked out but the two persisted trying to lunge forward to each over "Let go of me!" Elsa snared and Punzie also kicked out almost manically "Let me go- I almost had her!" She growled a little deranged.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, miss." Elsa stopped struggling staring in shock at the other witch her eyes creased in betrayal "Y-you...I can't believe you would sink this low! using my sister's death as a trap to capture me!?" Punzie halted her movements everything came rushing down and the anger vanished instantly, she saw Elsa's face a guilt raked through her fame she shook her head to and fro denying it her perfectly manicured nails clenched into the brown velvet of the Witches sharp hat "No! I never meant for this to happen Elsa!"

Before Elsa could utter a retort a loud yell startled them all all heads looked up to where to was coming from until they saw a figure swing from a rope let go, he fell planting his feet onto the yellow brick road and raised his musket at the guards and took a few steps from his abrupt fall "Let the green girl go!" Punzie gasped at the figure though she knew him, he looked like a stranger... the words escaped her breath almost painfully

"Jack? What in Oz..." but he ignored her his blue eyes narrowing all present have never seen their Captain like this before he gritted his teeth almost snarling "I said let her go! or explain to all Oz how..." Jack turned pointing the gun at the Witch of the North, Punzie's eyes widened in alarm "How The Wizards guards watched while Punzie the good was slain."

There was a stunned silence as they all stared in shock at the ex captain of the guard all afraid to move not willing to injure Punzie the good.

"Jack..." Punzie tried but Jack pulled back the trigger "I said let her go!" Jack growled one last time, seeing he was serious, the Guards had no choice but to realise the green skinned Witch. Elsa ran forward grabbing her broom "Jack-"

"Elsa, go!" he ordered but Elsa battered his request away her voice almost sounded broken "No, Not without you!" Jack turned to face her "Elsa-"

"Jack?" Punzie breathed, he only snapped to the both of them "Hush-Now GO!" Elsa hesitated looking to the two in desperation, Punzie swallowed before nodding slightly before tossing her hat to the emerald coloured witch "Do it." Elsa caught the hat before biting her lip and then mounted her broomstick and levitated before she flew to the skys.

Jack kept his gun pointed to Punzie but the guards were closing in, he swallowed before dropping the gun to the floor while the guards enclosed around him, "Seize him!"

"No-Don't hurt him! He wasn't going to harm me!" The guards didn't pay attention instead they grabbed his brown hair pulling his head upwards roughly, Jack winced before his eyes opened to see Punzie's look of pity.

The Guards grabbed his arms holding them upwards but Jack only sagged, completely giving in. Punzie kneeled towards him he hand reached out and swiped away at his brown locks "He just...he loves her." Punzie said in realisation, Jack's blue eyes met hers and his brows furrowed sadly "Punzie, I'm so sorry." he meant it and that's what broke her heart even more.

"Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the Witch went!" A Guard ordered, Punzie cried out and leapt to her feet startled, "No-" They they tied his hands to some sort of cross before carrying him to a corn field. She ran forward the other guards stopping her from getting past holding her back, Tears streamed down her face

"No- no, no, no Jack-Jack Please don't hurt him- don't hurt him- "JACK!"

* * *

A**/N Oh~ The best parts are still coming mwuhahah, again the stories are already written it's just bloody editing that's holding me back *sigh* hope you enjoy.**

**On a side note though, in this scene when I first watched it when Elphi and Fieryo made out it was like they were having sex on stage (well close enough anyway) So I tried to copy that innuendo and hope I DID okay...**


	18. No Good Deed

Wicked.

_Holding onto anger is like poisen and expecting the other person to_

_die._

* * *

"Jack!" Elsa screamed rushing forward into the castle some monkeys flew around matching her panic, she threw her broomstick down her feet landing onto the floor and raced towards the crystal ball she used as a mirror to the outside world she came closer afraid to touch it when a silhouette appeared and she saw the figure being beaten and hurt by the Ozian soldiers. Elsa gasped quietly, she placed her hands over the glass in panic getting closer unable to breathe.

Until she saw the Grimerie she ran towards it hefting up her skirts almost falling over before clawing at the pages desperately, Her blue eyes wide and flipped through trying to find something anything!

Before finding a page, she didn't have much time she read from it loudly raising her hands, the winds picked up her clothes ruffled around her "Eleka Nahmen Hamen Atum Eleka Nahmen."

"Eleka Nahmen Hamen Atum Eleka Nahmen."

She read aloud her cobalt eyes flickering to the book then to her crystal seeing the the siloutte losing time, before turning back to her book reading louder and more urgent, "Let his flesh not be torn let his blood leave no stain, When they beat him, Let him feel no pain...

Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him, let him never die, let him never die!" She cried in desperation her eyes closing before trying again she took a breath not noticing the coloured sparks of magic forming a cloud of dust before her "Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen," The sparks flew and danced in the air "Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum...Eleka-" The cloud shot forward without her seeing in search for Jack Frost.

"E-Eleka, AH!" She cursed slamming the book shoot "What good is this chanting!? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know what trick I ought to try..." She paced stroking her palm with her thumb nervously before looking back to her mirror to the outside world and saw it turned black, she couldn't see anything.

Elsa ran forward with a gasp, placing her hand's over the ball clawing at it in vain when nothing showed she cried out in panic "Jack where are you? already dead or bleeding!?" She had to find him if that stupid Grimerie won't help then she'll do something herself.

"One more disaster I can add to my generous supply," But before she took flight she stopped in realisation stopping at the window the mountains her only companion, the sun lowered behind her and darkness overshadowed Oz, grey clouds rolled overshadowing the castle of Kiamo Ko. Elsa looked outwards the white mountains concealing her from the Wizard of Oz, it started to get colder and Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, the air feeling stale, Pitchner flew next to her looking outside with her before his golden eyes looked upwards tugging at her dress.

Elsa remained quite before frowning turning her head to the side "No good dead goes unpunished..." She exhaled in realisation "No act of charity goes unresented." Her eyes narrowed her lips curled back into a snarl, everything she ever done, all the good she tried to accomplish seemed so pointless now, She took a step onto the window panel leaning outwards

"No good deed goes unpunished, that's my new creed." She turned back inside as Pitch watched worriedly feeling the fear and rage come of the green girl in waves he could feel it almost as if it were his own emotions.

Elsa snatched her broom from the floor her hands clenching "My road of good intentions lead where such roads always lead. No good deed goes unpunished!" She circled round her lair the flying creatures watched curiously seeing her look so unsure was strange to witness.

She stomped over to the balcony rage clear on her green features, Pitch followed flying along her side, Elsa trotted up the steps towards the roof, she heard a loud cackle and glanced up seeing lighting strike from the sky, the night grew darker and the clouds obscuring the stars.

Elsa slowed down taking a shaky breath grabbing the railing for support Pitch stopped two flapping his bat like wings watching Elsa closely. All good deeds...instead they only took away the most closest people she ever knew, "Anna...Doctor Toothless...Jack..." She looked her eyes shining in unshed tears "Jack!" She screamed as if he could hear and turn around the corner with a stupid grin and go 'Fine see? not a scratch...'

But that didn't happen instead she screamed his name again the windows around her smashed shards flying through the air Pitch flapped away in alarm the shards shot forward but slowed when they reached her and instead fell to the ground in a clatter.

Pitch watched eyes wide before moving away slowly as Elsa growled in anger striding towards the roof top gripping her broom so hard she was surprised she didn't have splinters.

"One question haunts and hurts... too much, too much to mention was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention?" She asked herself before looking up seeing the sky change, clouds swarmed the weather getting worse, as fog began to roll in, Madame Gothel trying to smoke her out...

"Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why." If she couldn't find Jack then she could maybe help some animals to safety Pitch gave her a silent nod before he pushed back on his legs and pushed leaping into the air he spun around facing her where he beckoned her. Elsa took a breath before she ran, gaining speed, she got closer to the edge before she leapt into the air.

Elsa fell then tucked the broom underneath her, she shot forward into the sky Pitch flying beside her.

"No good deed goes unpunished, all helpful urges should be circumvented." Elsa looked flew the wind whipping past her hair as her blue eyes took in the land of Oz, searching for Jack but so far she say nothing.

She pressed her lips together seeing the brick road, a small cottage and then passed a corn field with a scarecrow tied onto a cross.

"No good deed goes unpunished. Sure I mean 'well,' well look at what 'well' meant did!" She circled around her eyes flickering searching but found nothing, the weather started to get worse but the winds were in her favour.

"Alright, enough so be it!" She cried turning around her broom overlooking Oz and a few Ozians who saw her she gazed over them calmly "So be it then..." Elsa sighed mournfully slumping onto her broomstick giving in. Suddenly her eyes narrowed her once bright cobalt coloured eyes darkened to indigo "Let all of Oz be agreed." She growled in warning her voice filled with such venom and anger as she hovered over the city like a ascending raven.

"I'm wicked through and through." She admitted taking sweet satisfaction of the townsfolk looking frightened and screaming in terror she glared at them all but her mask wavered as her eyes scrunched in pain biting her lips harshly feeling her stomach coil "Since I could..not succeed, Jack saving you...I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again! Ever Again." She promised sitting high on her broom calling out as all the flying monkeys who were left behind as well as other animals being hunted by the wizard turned to her call, they all sprang into the air or the others sprinted onto the gravel towards her castle

"No good deed, Will I do...Again!"" All drew closer and Elsa grinned maliciously at least something good did come from this...She turned beckoning them all to follow to her castle where they seeked refuge from the witch aware from the abuse of the great wizard of Oz.

* * *

**A/N Oh, I don't think I did as good with this page than the others but W/E I tried. And for the people reading this wow hi guys hope you're enjoying this so far XD**


End file.
